Passed On Power
by thegiantflyingchicken
Summary: Power Rangers RPM: A friend of Gem and Gemma goes to school. Because of an incident, something life-changing happens. Episode 5 & 6: Many surprises happen in our lives. For one ranger, it's an ex. For another, it's losing something dear. Can they hold on?
1. Episode 0: Prologue

Power Rangers RPM: Passed On Power

A/N: I'm finally making some new characters! Yay! My disclaimer is the usual. I don't own anything Super Sentai related, Power Rangers, Final Fantasy, nothing except my original characters and my ideas.

Summary: Gem and Gemma's comrade, Mikey, is going to school. He goes in and turns heads by doing something he'll probably regret for the rest of his High School life.

By: TheOtherMe1994

Pairing(s): Going to be a whole lot. Come back many times to see who's in a relationship.

**Prologue**

Ring, Ring, Ring! 7:00 AM. The Alarm went off. But, it wasn't the Venjix alarm... newcomer Mikey is getting ready to go to Corinth City High School as a Sophomore. Even though he didn't want to wake up, he had to or else...

"Mikey!" A distinct voice yelled out. The person then entered the room with another person.

"Time to wake up..."

"And go to..." Another voice said.

"School!" The both of them said.

"Gem, Gemma, five more minutes, please!" Mikey groaned, holding his pillow, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Nope!" Gem said. "You are going to..."

"Get up, take a shower..." Gemma continuing on.

"Eat breakfast..."

"And Dillon will drop you off at school." What was unexpected was that Gem and Gemma grabbed Mikey's mattress and it made Jay fall on the floor with a huge thud.

"Okay. Okay. I'm up. Lemme just take a shower and get dressed and I'll be down." Mikey said in his morning fashion way of timidly opening his eyes, grabbing his robe, and stumbling out his room to the bathroom so he can take a shower.

"Good morning, Mikey!" Ziggy said to him, making Mikey wake up and get all cranky.

"Good morning, Ziggy." Mikey said waving at him. He then entered the bathroom and then the water ran and began taking his shower.

"Ahh, High School." Flynn said drinking a cup of coffee, "Brings back memories."

"What?" Summer said to him. "You were the popular one in High School?"

"Yeah!" He then whispered, "Most likely to live with their parents until 30." while drinking his coffee. "How about you, Summer?"

"Most stuck-up." Summer said. The group laughed at this. "What? My parents were rich! I got sucked into the 'living the Hollywood' life." She then looked at Scott. "How about you, Scott? What were you like in High School?"

"Most likely to be leader in the army." Scott said. "That's probably what you get when your dad was also a Commander in the Army. How about you guys?" He asked Ziggy, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, and Dr. K.

"Amnesia." Dillon said.

"Homeschooled." Ziggy replied.

"Alphabet Soup." Gem, Gemma, and Dr. K said at the same time.

"Oh, yeah!" Flynn said. "So, Mikey's the next person to go to High School, huh? Just look at him! It seems like it was only a couple months that he came here."

"Uh... Flynn?" Ziggy said, "It was two months ago."

"Yeah, but c'mon! He's like a little brother to me! I mean this dude came into our lives suddenly and it feels like he's part of the team already!"

"Hey, it took..." Gem said.

"Time," Gemma finishing. "And I seem to recall that he helped us kick some..."

"Venjix butt! He doesn't seem..."

"To lose his touch."

"Yeah, he didn't..." Ziggy said. He still couldn't get used to the whole thing of Gem and Gemma finishing each other's sentences.

"Can you please stop talking like that?" Dillon said to the brother and sister, telling like it is.

"Like..." Gem said.

"What?" Gemma finished.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Mikey got out of the shower and went to his room to get dressed. He completely ignored his friends saying, 'Good Morning!' or 'Get ready soon.' and, 'You're going to be late.' After about twelve minutes, Mikey got out of his room fully dressed and with his backpack. He was wearing a cool designed button down black shirt, with a regular T-Shirt under, jeans, and his old sneakers he had ever since he came to Corinth.

"So..." Mikey asked the group, "how do I look?"

"Badass." Gemma said as Mikey was going down the stairs.

"Thanks, Gemma." Mikey said as he grabbed a bowl and some milk. He got the cereal, poured it in the bowl, and added the milk. He then sat down by Ziggy and Summer. The group looked at him, like he was doing some experiment.

"What?" Mikey said with a mouthful of cereal in his mouth, "I'm eating! See?" He then got a spoonful of his cereal and ate it in front of them, "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that!"

"Sorry, Mikey. It's just that... you're going into high school and you got another priority in your hands, and I'm afraid tha-" Scott said before he got interrupted by Mikey.

"Scott, I can handle the responsibilities of being part of Project Ranger and yet handle the normal life of being a teenager and go to high school." Mikey said eating his cereal.

"Scott," Ziggy said, "Mikey's right. If he says he can handle it, he can handle it."

"Thank you, Ziggy." Mikey said.

"So," Ziggy said, "are you nervous?"

"Uhh..." Mikey stuttered.

"Remember, don't do drugs, never give into peer pressure, and do what the teachers say." Summer 'reminding' Mikey.

"And do not accept any 'hall passes' from teenagers. It doesn't work." Scott said. It was like he was five years old again and was taught this all over again. Mikey was eating his cereal until he was done with it, leaving the milk. And when he was done, he almost flipped his lid.

"Guys!" He said standing up. "I know this! I'm not 'challenged'. Can I _please_ eat me breakfast in peace? God, as if this morning can't get any weirder." He said, then he sat down on his chair.

"Sorry, Mikey." Summer and Scott said to him.

"Thank you." Mikey said then drinking the milk from his bowl and then putting it in the sink.

"Don't worry." Gem said. "It's my turn to wash the dishes. Besides..."

"You'll be late for school!" Gemma finished. Then Mikey looked at the clock. 7:40 AM.

"Crap!" Mikey exclaimed, "I'm going to be late!" He then started hurrying up and then grabbing some of his books.

"Wait, Mikey!" Flynn said. He then gave him a brown paper bag. "Your lunch. I made it."

"Thanks, Flynn?" He said in a questionable tone grabbing the lunch bag. He then started running out the door trying to get to the bus stop.

"Uh... hold on." Dillon stopped in Mikey's path, "Where are you going?"

"Bus stop. It's coming in about 3 minutes."

"Oh, no, you're not. I'm dropping you off."

"What? I mean," He confusedly said to Dillon, then he turned his head toward the group and said, "What?"

"House rules." Dillon said. "It's my turn first."

"Oh." Mikey said, "Then I can't wait to get my license then." he whispered.

"Bye, Mikey!" The group said in their own way as Dillon and Mikey were going to Dillon's car.

"Is it just me, or is the whole group just creeping you out?" Mikey asking Dillon the question.

"They always do." Dillon said as they were getting inside the car. Then he started the car and revved on out the garage.

"Aww, look at Mikey..." Gemma said while they were driving out.

"Grown up and going to High School..." Gem completing the sentence. Then the twins both looked at each other and then they cried hysterically hugging each other. It seemed as if three years ago, he had joined the team of Gem and Gemma.

* * *

In the car, Dillon was driving as Mikey was reading a book called The Freedom Writers Diary. Dillon took a glimpse at his reading and sighed.

"Don't you ever get tired of reading?" Dillon asked.

"Uh..." Mikey trying to think of an answer since he was so into the book, "no, I don't. You see, Dillon, all I know is that I'm probably going to be a weirdo once I get inside the High School. I gotta get myself a good reputation so I can actually survive the battlefield of what is High School."

"Don't say that. You'll probably do a good job, I mean, you're part of us so you know we got your back." Dillon trying to get some sense into him.

"Thanks, Dillon." Mikey thanked. "Uh, turn right here and it'll be straightaway." He giving Dillon directions to the High School.

"So, what does reading do with your reputation?" Dillon asked.

"Well, it doesn't. Whenever, I would feel a little nervous, I would read like a passage of a book and pretend like I was there. Its really a stress reliever."

"Give me the book." Dillon imperatively said to Mikey as he was unwrapping a lollipop and put it in his mouth as they arrived to the High School. Mikey gave the book to him, got out and closed the door.

"Keep it. I've got others back at home."

"Thanks. So, I'll pick you up around... three?"

"Hmm..." Mikey said, "I think I'll walk."

"Walk? Mikey, what about Grinders and Venjix?"

"Dillon, I can handle it. I've gotten training from Gem and Gemma. I'll take the walk. I'll be home by four, four-thirty tops."

"Alright. Be careful out there." Dillon said.

"I will." Then Dillon drove on out of the parking spot and went driving back to the garage. Then Mikey began turning back and looked at the school. He looked at Dillon's watch that he gave to him as some sort of Good Luck charm for his first day. He opened it as the song played. It's 7:49 in the morning. He sighed and went inside the school.

* * *

Okay, so long story short, the first four periods went by as a breeze. Met some cool people and befriended them, got homework, proved his excellence in Chemistry, and got awkward silence when the class saw him do the work on the board. Mikey sighed again as the bell rang.

Fifth and Sixth were a drag… I mean, Journalism and Honors Geometry were an easy A for Mikey, but it was hard for him to open his eyes. He always looked at the clock for the bell would ring. After sixth period, the bell rang and Mikey was on his way to his favorite subject… lunch.

He was on his way to seventh period. That was when his life would change. He entered the cafeteria and tried to find an empty seat. He sat down with a bunch of teenagers he didn't know. All he could do is to wave and meekly say, "Hi." To the group.

"Hello! Are you new?" The girl said.

"Yeah, I am." Mikey said. "My… uhh… Guardians insisted of High School since they couldn't handle homeschooling."

"Homeschooled?" The teenage dude next to the girl said, "You mean you're a…"

"No, dude, I'm not a hillbilly. I'm a City Person." Mikey replied. The group around him laughed.

"Y'know what! I like this dude!" The dude next to Mikey said, "I'm Sam."

"Mikey."

"Hello." The dude said next to Sam, "I'm David."

"Jaime." The dude next to David said. "I like to goof off and stuff."

"I'm Tiffany." She said next to Jaime.

"So, you guys sound cool." Mikey said. "Do anything around here?"

"Yeah!" Sam said, "We're part of a club."

"Well, what club?" Mikey said. And as a show stopper, a group of Jocks grabbed Sam, by the back of his shirt, as he was going to say something and made him stand up.

"Where you going, Venjix-Cronie?" said a jock pushing him.

"Nowhere, Johnny. I'm not." Sam said. He was a big dude, but he had a good heart. Like a gentle giant sort of.

"Well you know where you're going?" Johnny said. "The scrapheap. It's where you belong."

"Stop it, Johnny!" Tiffany said approaching him and so did the rest of the group.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid bitch!"

"Motherfucker." Tiffany then bitch-slapped Johnny. "You never talk to me like that."

"Well, you are. Slut too!"

"Hey," Jaime said to Johnny. "You don't talk to her like th-" he said until one of Johnny's cronies took care of the problem and shoved Jaime and David until they fell down.

"What the hell, Johnny!?" Tiffany said. "You don't hurt my friends like that! You're a real asshole you know that!?"

"Yeah, how about you, nothing more than a two-bit bitch and a slut who just wanted me for a good reputation."

"Hey, you never talk to me about that!" Tiffany then yelled as she was about to slap Johnny again. Unfortunately for her, Johnny grabbed her wrist and punched her in the chest and shoved her down to the floor.

"Hey, douchebag!" Mikey yelled at Johnny, "You don't do that to a girl!"

"So what?" Johnny said in a douchebag way, "If she wants to fight with the boys, we treat her like a boy."

"A boy?" Mikey said, "All I see in this group of 'jocks', is nothing more than douchebags and cowards."

"What did you say, you little faggot?"

"Oh, faggot. So, I'm a faggot now? How quick did you think of that insult? Two years? Besides, assholes like you are just a bunch of… white... trash."

Johnny then attempted to punch him put Mikey stopped his fist with his hand. He then used his other hand to punch him in the eye. Mikey only rocked his head backward. He was getting a black eye, but he acted like he didn't notice.

"Wow, one punch. You've finally grown a mangina, didn't you?" Mikey said. He then got Johnny in an arm lock and pushed him away as two jocks were charging after him. He then dodged it and pushed one of them on the ground and then pushed the other one towards the jock, making him fall down and landing on top of each other.

Another jock charged against him and then Mikey got him in an impossible to get out of armlock with one hand. Mikey then gave him a Wet Willy and left him on the ground.

Another one attempted to punch him, but Mikey parried and got him into a reversal and did the Laughter Pressure Point with his thumb and jabbing it in his neck. It got the jock to laugh uncontrollably and Mikey left him laughing until he fell down.

Johnny then charged again, throwing some jabs, but Mikey was dodging them like it was boxing practice. He then punched Johnny in the stomach, making him fall down to the ground.

"Never touch a girl like that." Mikey said to Johnny. He then got everyone to get up on their feet. Especially Tiffany.

"C'mon Tiff." Getting her up back on her feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Tiffany said.

"Yeah," Sam said, "Thank you for helping us."

"Excuse me!" The Vice Principal said. "Can I see the five of you?" The whole cafeteria oohed as they were walking out.

"Yeah. Hope you guys get expelled!" Johnny said.

"Yeah," Mikey said turning back and talking to him, "and I think your reputation has plummeted down from… low life jock, to low life asshole who hits girls. You're lucky she isn't pressing charges." Mikey then turned back and met up with his friends, leaving the scene.

* * *

At the principal's office, the group was getting a lecture like ever.

"I hearby suspend all of you. For five days." The Principal said.

"What?" Sam pissed off said, "They started the fight! We just did self-defense. They did all the offense stuff."

"All in all, you guys were in a fight. And don't worry, we'll punish them." The principal said.

"Well, how?" Jaime said. "Suspend them by not playing any games?"

"Jaime, the school needs funding from everywhere and the Athletics Department is the only thing to get funding. We need to pull some strings."

"Huh?" Mikey said. "Principal Norman, that's just showing that the Jocks rule the school and all of that. Why can't we get a chance and show the others what we ca-" He was saying this until he got cut off by Principal Norman.

"Mikey, I've had enough of your antics. It's your first day and I'm already suspending you for fighting. You're punishment is way worse than these four. You're suspended for ten days and on academic probation."

"Principal Norman," Tiffany said. "This is just unfair."

"Well, life is not fair, Tiffany."

"Well, your life is going to get worse." Tiffany said, "If you suspend us right now, then I have the right to report to my father, Second in Command, Corporal Hicks. Now, if I'm telling that a jock had hit me and you let him go with a slap on the wrist, then the army will be involved."

"Yeah," Mikey said, "We'll slap you with so many injustices that you'll be in jail for corruption and not keeping the peace."

"It seems like you have no choice, Principal Norman," David said, "If the Jocks and the Athletic Department are manipulating you then, us and the Army are telling you to lighten the deal of our punishment."

"So," Tiffany said, "What's you're decision? Jail or keeping the peace?"

Principal Norman sighed deeply, "Okay, fine. I'll lighten the punishment. Two months detention."

"Deal." Tiffany said.

"Okay, Mr. Fernandez will host detention for the five of you. Secluded detention."

"That's completely fine. And Mikey gets a free pass since he's new and stuff." Jaime said.

"Alright. After School, detention. Now, go back to your classes."

"Okay, thanks, Principal Norman." Mikey said as the group headed out and went to the hall.

* * *

"Hey," Mikey said, "Thank you guys so much… I mean… I never had people my age defend me and help me."

"Hey," Sam said, "_We_ should be thanking you. You basically got the Jocks off our backs!"

"Yeah," David said, "Besides, that's what friends are for!"

"Friends?" Mikey said.

"Friends, Mikey." Jaime said. "When you have our back, we have yours."

Then Tiffany approached Mikey. She sighed deeply before she talked. "I've never had someone defend me like that before. Thank you." She then hugged Mikey.

"No problem. I… just hate it when stuck-up dudes act like their the shit and bully others." Mikey said.

"What's your next class?" Tiffany asked.

"Uh… Art. With Mr. Fernandez."

"Hey! We have that too right now!" Sam said. "Study hall after?"

Mikey then looked at his schedule. "Uh… yeah! That's weird."

"Yeah, it might be," Jaime said, "but thank god we have these classes all together!"

"C'mon," David said, "Let's go. But, first, let's get you an ice pack for that eye."

"Thanks." Mikey said.

Then the group of friends headed to the Nurse's office and got Mikey an ice pack. Then they went to Art Class and Study Hall. Then Detention ran its course. Mr. Fernandez was already in the room.

* * *

"Okay, so… what happened?" Mr. Fernandez said.

"Sorry, Mr. F," Sam said, "We got in a fight."

"Yeah, and Mikey totally kicked their asses!" Jaime said. "You should've seen him, he was like, BOOM! And Pow!"

"Yeah, he was awesome." David said, "might be Red Ranger material."

"Red Ranger?" Mikey questionably asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Tiffany said. "We forgot! Our club!"

"Yeah!" Sam said excitedly, "We're part of the R.A.C."

"R.A.C.?" Mikey said questionably.

"The Ranger Appreciation Club." Tiffany said. "Apparently no one remembers that previous Rangers of different years also saved the world."

"Oh, yeah." Mikey said, "The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers were the first and then with the Corinth City RPM Rangers."

"Who was your favorite, Mikey?" David asked.

"Duh, the Dino Thunder Rangers. I mean, c'mon. Dinosaurs, trying to survive high school, and two words. Tommy Oliver." Mikey said as Mr. Fernandez chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, we forgot!" Jaime said, "Mr. Fernandez was also a Power Ranger! The white Dino Ranger."

"Seriously?" Mikey said. "Wow. Mr. Fernandez… a Power Ranger… I'm honored!"

"Please, don't grovel. Just join the R.A.C. and I'll handle the detention thing." Mr. Fernandez said.

"Sure!" Mikey said. "I mean, if it's alright with you guys…" he said to the rest of the group.

"Welcome aboard!" David said.

"Thank you for joining the club!" Jaime said.

"Yeah, we haven't seen anyone join the club since, well… we started it." Sam said.

"Well, we've changed it. I've joined." Mikey said.

"Ooh! Now we're finally a Power Ranger team! The Five of us and Mr. Fernandez!" Tiffany squealed happily. Mr. Fernandez nodded happily and chuckled.

"Now, I call the yellow ranger." Tiffany said.

"Red Ranger for me!" David said.

"Blue is cool!" Sam said.

"Green for me!" Jaime said.

"Hello!? Black Ranger's the coolest! I call him!" Mikey said.

"Yeah," Mr. Fernandez said, "and I'm the white ranger."

* * *

The whole group laughed and kept on talking and talking even after school was over. They used their Study Hall time as their detention since Trent was already their teacher for the last two periods. But they didn't mind at all and just kept on talking and went to a smoothie shop that Sam's Dad had created. They kept on talking about Power Rangers and other random stuff while drinking their own concoction of a smoothie. Mr. Fernandez had already left after school because he had to take care of his daughter, Rose, with his wife, Kira.

Back at the shop, Mikey was still talking to his friends until he completely forgot about something…

"What time is it?" Mikey asked.

"Like five forty-two." Jaime said.

Then Mikey's face shot up in shock. "Oh, crap!" he yelled.

"Why? What's wrong?" Tiffany said.

"I said to my brother I would come home at like four thirty. Shit, I'm screwed."

"So what? You're an hour late." David said.

"Obviously, you don't know my family."

"Okay, let's go guys!" Sam said grabbing his keys. The group got out of the shop and went to Sam's car. Everyone except for Mikey had their Driver's license. Sam got in the car and started it as the others fastened their seatbelts.

"Okay, show me the way, Mikey." Sam said.

"It's better if you let me drive." Mikey said.

"I'm trusting you with my car. If you hurt it, I will hurt you." Said Sam warning him.

"Okay." Then Sam and Mikey switched seats. Now Mikey was driving. He knew how to drive hands down, all he needed was that damned license that would make him street legal.

"Okay. You guys ready?" Mikey asked the others. The others nodded and Mikey revved up the car. He stepped on the gas and started driving. In less than a minute, he went from zero to fifty an hour trying to get home. Eventually they got to the main street, by the garage, without having any cops notice them.

"Okay, I got to go now." Mikey said grabbing his backpack out of Sam's jeep and drove to the other side of the car. "It was nice making friends with you guys."

"Hey, we'll see you tomorrow." Jaime said.

"You betcha!"

"Now, go!" Tiffany said. Mikey then nodded and crossed the street.

"Yeah, don't fall down while on the way!" David said as he reached the opposite part of the street. Mikey then waved bye as they were driving. He was standing next to a corner house, fooling them that he actually lived in a garage, warehouse-type thing.

"Good evening, Mrs. Periwinkle!" Mikey said to the woman sitting on the porch of the corner house.

"Good evening, Mikey! Now go! The others will be worried sick about you!" Mrs. P said.

"Thanks, Mrs. P!" Mikey said as he ran to the alley next to the house until he reached the entrance of the Garage. There was a hand scan thing that would act as a key.

* * *

Then a keypad showed. Mikey then sighed, "They should _really _get me a key." Mikey then typed in 42135 and the door opened.

Mikey entered as silent as he can get. He put on sunglasses so the Rangers wouldn't know that he was in a fight. He closed the door in a silent way and breathed in relief. He then turned back as the group of Rangers just looked at him. Mikey then sighed in disgust, thinking it was mission not accomplished.

"Hi." Said innocent Mikey turning on his Asian cute charm.

"It's not going to work…" Gem said.

"Mikey. We were worried about you!" Gemma said.

"Most importantly," Summer said, "Where were you?"

"I made some friends at school and we hung out at my friend's Sam's smoothie shop."

"Yeah," Flynn said approaching Mikey, "And what's up with the sunglasses?" He was about to grab them until Mikey walked away.

"Uhm… you know how the lights are when it's uh…" Looking at the clock, "Six in the evening as the sun is setting…" Lying. And a bad liar at that.

"I don't think so." Ziggy said, "You're hiding something!"

"No way, Ziggy. I'm not hiding anythi-" Mikey said until Dillon took off his sunglasses. Then they gazed at the black eye of Mikey.

"Whoa…" Scott said, "Mikey, you got in a fight?"

"Yeah, I did…" Mikey said. The group was disappointed in him. He wouldn't definitely get in a fight, and yet he did, "Hey! This asshole-"

"Language!" Gem said.

"Sorry. This douchebag was hurting my friend and then hit Tiffany and started this whole fight."

"And you got in it?" Summer said, "Mikey, haven't we've told you that don't get in fights or else you're in a lot of trouble?"

"Well, standing there is doing nothing! I had to do something! He hit a girl! And he totally deserved it!"

"Yeah, at what cost? You've could've gotten suspended or already expelled, man!" Flynn said. "Wait… you didn't get expelled right?"

"No, Flynn. I just got two months detention, academic probation, and I had to join a club."

"What club?" Gemma said.

"The R.A.C."

"R.A.C.?" Ziggy said.

"Ranger Appreciation Club."

"Whoa! We actually have a club dedicated to us! How cool is that!?" Ziggy excitedly said.

"Ziggy, shut up." Dillon said. "How about the douchebags that you fought? Got the same punishment?"

"No…" Mikey twitched in anger, "just a slap on the wrist thing by sitting out on like two weeks of games."

"What? That's not fair!" Summer said.

"Well, Summer," Mikey said. "Life isn't fair. I guess when you're a jock means you get special treatment. Can we eat? I'm starving."

"S-Sure." Scott said. "But first, an ice pack for your eye."

"Thanks, Scott." Then the group except for Dillon headed to the kitchen and sat down on a dinner table.

Mikey just stood there realizing what he had done his whole day. He just stood there in place in shock, until Dillon approached him and the others looked at Mikey.

"What's wrong, Mikey?" Dillon said.

"I don't know… I just had a feeling that my high school life is going to get fucked up because I just humiliated the top jock at school." Mikey said.

"Don't worry about it. With us and your new friends at school, you can get through the whole thing." Dillon said.

"Whoa, what happened and what did you do to the old bad boy Dillon?" Mikey said.

Dillon chuckled and said, "Don't push it, Mikey."

Mikey chuckled as he and Dillon met up to the others and then sat down and ate dinner.


	2. Ep 1: Driving On the Road of Justice

Power Rangers RPM: Passed On Power

A/N: I'm finally making some new characters! Yay! My disclaimer is the usual. I don't own anything Super Sentai related, Power Rangers, Final Fantasy, nothing except my original characters and my ideas. Also, thanks to Pokelad for Beta Reading! Thank you so much! Also, I'm looking for more Beta Readers, so PM me, please?

Summary: As an alarm for Venjix goes off, Gem and Gemma's comrade, Mikey, is going to school. He learns about basically everything in the curriculum. But, what happens when him and four of his friends learn about the Ranger Technology, especially when the RPM Rangers are getting their butt kicked?

By: TheOtherMe1994

Rating: T for Suggestive Themes and Suggestive Language

Pairing(s): A lot of them so be sure to be ready for them!

Episode One- Driving on the Road of Justice... on Standby. Part 1

Ring, ring, ring! An alarm clock had been gone off. A few months have passed and Mikey has gotten used to school. He did his usual routine of waking up, taking a shower, dressing up, and eating some cereal.

He came down after he got dressed and ate his usual bowl of cereal.

"So, ready?" Summer said.

"Ready for what?" Mikey confusedly said.

"It's Friday, Mikey! Crazy Movie Night!" Scott said.

"Oh, yeah… um…" Mikey said. "My friends and I are hanging out after school and we have to take care of Mr. Fernandez's daughter."

"Babysitting?" Dillon said.

"I need the extra credit."

"Mikey, this is the third time you've ditched us, can't you just take a rain check on them?" Ziggy said.

"Fine. I'll try." Mikey said. "Can I please eat my cereal?"

"Sorry, Mikey. Hey, I'm driving you." Flynn said.

"No, actually, I'm going to drive." Mikey said. The others were confused. "Um, my driver's test is on Monday and I need all the experience I can get."

"No dice, Mikey." Flynn denied. "I'll be the one that's driving."

Mikey then eventually finished his cereal and washed the bowl. He got his backpack and went to Flynn's jeep and got in. Flynn grabbed his keys. Apparently, he was… well, disappointed with Mikey always taking rain checks and hanging out with his friends. This ride to school would be considered an arguable one.

* * *

The Garage doors opened and Flynn drove off out of the alley to the main street and started to take Mikey to school. He didn't like awkward silence so, he started talking to Mikey.

"Why do you always have to ditch us whenever we do something fun, Mikey?" Flynn asked.

"Flynn, it's not like I like it when I have to abandon you guys. I just like it when I'm with people my own age. That way, when we talk, it won't get unusual and stuff." Mikey replied.

"Oh, and we have unusual conversations?"

"Well, you obviously don't know how we talk, Flynn." Mikey trying to explain. "In a second we can go from all hating each other until someone says a random thing and we're all friends again."

"And that's the way you guys talk to each other?"

"Yep. And it's not like you guys are _always _going to do these family fun nights, right? You guys _always_ have to beat Venjix Robots, even if it takes the whole day. And then during the times when I'm free, you guys say that you're tired or training or something like that."

"Really? I didn't notice that."

"Well, you guys should and realize that's sometimes why I give Rain Checks to you guys."

"Well, I promise to you, Mikey, that when we're free, the eight of us are going to something so fun, that you'll remember it for the rest of your life."

"Okay, Flynn… Like that will ever happen."

"Hey, don't doubt. It will happen."

Then they got to the school. Mikey got his bag and got out. The bell rang and Mikey sighed in relief.

"Time to go to school, Mikey." Flynn said in an annoying way.

"TGIF, Flynn. T…G…I…F…." Mikey said, "So, I'll contact you guys, okay? I'll be home before seven! See you!" He then ran towards the entrance of the school.

"Mikey!" Flynn said before Mikey ran to the school. He then gave him his lunch that he made for him.

"Oh, yeah…" Mikey said as he grabbed the brown paper bag and put it in his backpack. "Thanks, Flynn. Okay, see you!" As he ran to the entrance of the school.

"Be careful, Mikey. You'll never know what might happen…" Flynn said without Mikey hearing it. He then drove off to the garage.

* * *

School was considered easy A classes for Mikey, since well, he was taught by Gem and Gemma about _everything_. He would turn in all the homework assignments, do the projects, ace the tests, all in a day's work, but somehow, it bored him to death until… the 7th Period Lunch bell would go off.

"Thank god." Mikey said as he got out of Honors Geometry Class. He then walked to his locker where he would put his books he didn't need for homework back in his locker and get his art book.

"Hey, Mikey!" Tiffany said aloud as she was approaching him by his locker.

"Hey, Tiff!" Mikey said while crouching down as he was putting books in his locker. "Lunch!"

"Yeah, I know thank god. I've taken like three tests and I'm like 'brain malfunction' I need nutrition."

"Well…" Mikey said as he closed his locker and put the combo lock in, "The next three periods are going to rock. It's Friday, we're hanging out with Mr. F's kid who's fun, and all night smoothies as we watch old movies." He said while they were walking to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I know. Have you gotten some recipes from your brother (Flynn), for the smoothies? Last time, I just died when I tasted that smoothie."

"Yeah, Tiff. He's taught me a few things." Mikey said.

"Guys!" Jaime said approaching them with a rag and a translucent cup. "Check this out."

"Jaime, we've seen it." Tiffany said. "And every time we've seen it fail, Mikey gets hurt."

"Trust me, guys," Jaime trying to assure them, "It's going to be fine. Okay…" he said waving the rag and then a final wave up, "Shazam!" he yelled hoping that a wand would appear from the rag. Nope it didn't happen.

"Epic… Fail." Mikey said before a chunk of drywall fell on his head. "Ow!" He yelled, "Jaime… give me the rag and cup." He was about to punch him. Jaime then gave him both of them. Eventually, they made it to the cafeteria. They met up with Sam and David at their usual table.

"Dude," David said to Mikey rubbing the top of his head, "what happened?" Then Mikey gave him a look. "Oh."

"Oh, Jaime tried magic again?" Sam asked. Mikey nodded yes. "Here." Sam giving him a ice bottle of water. "Put this on your head."

"Thanks, Okaa-chan (Mother)." Mikey said.

"Shut up! I'm not an Okaa-san." Sam said innocently. Then Jaime, Tiffany, and Mikey sat down by the two people.

"C'mon, Sam!" Jaime said, "You're the group's mother."

"Face it, dude," David included, "You care for us. We're like your little children!"

"So, is it okay if I do this?" Then Sam pinched Jaime's cheeks.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Jaime begged. Sam then let go of his cheeks. The group laughed except Jaime, "C'mon guys. Stop it!"

"Well, you have to admit, Jaime," David said, "_Your_ comedy doesn't work, but when something happens to you, it's funny."

"Shut the hell up, David!" Jaime said.

"C'mon!" Tiffany said, "That's why we love David! He says the truth and keeps us together as a family."

"Yeah," Mikey said eating his tuna sandwich that Flynn made, "I mean, this dude is the most likely to trust."

* * *

For the first half of the lunch period, they started complimenting each and every person in their group. The last half was quite unusual in fact. While they were eating and talking… an explosion happened. The kids screamed in shock, and some of them twitched in surprise. To the R.A.C. Team, they just opened their eyes in shock.

"Let's see if Mr. F's all right." David said. The group nodded yes and got out of their seats and got out of the cafeteria. Before, they knew it, the doors were closing behind them and so they couldn't enter anymore. Then Tenaya and a group of Grinders were walking toward them.

"What do you want?" Tiffany said.

"I want no harm, unless, if you want to." Tenaya said. "All we want is that." She then pointed to the long, green, holy looking, Parallelogram mirror.

"A mirror?" Sam said.

"Let her babble," David said under his breath. "We'll use it as an defensive weapon."

"What are you saying?" Mikey confused said.

"If we use it as a defence, then the girl won't hurt us." David explained. Tenaya then babbled on and on. Saying that the mirror had 'special powers' and Venjix wanted to use it for something evil or something. After about for fifteen minutes she finished babbling.

* * *

Thank god that another explosion happen by Tenaya and the R.A.C. teens. Then Dillon and Ziggy in their Ranger Forms came running in front of them. Unfortunately, Tenaya pointed her wrist blaster at the R.A.C teams.

"Aah, the Rangers. Figure you guys come." Tenaya said evilly.

"Tenaya 7, came here to be a bully?" Ziggy said.

"No, I just want the mirror, and I'm on the way out." Tenaya said.

"You're not getting away-" Dillon said when he moved a few feet toward Tenaya until she pointed her blaster firmly at the teens.

"I wouldn't do that, Ranger Black. You see, if you move, then I destroy the victims." Dillon, inside the helmet was angered and confused. Then he took a look at Mikey who was mouthing 'stand back' and giving eye motions to the mirror. Dillon sighed in disappointment and walked backwards next to Ziggy.

"Good little Ranger." Tenaya said.

"As her blaster's by her leg," David whispered, "Mikey, get the mirror."

"Got it. We need everyone to hold this. Everyone better help." Mikey under his breath said.

"Okay." Tiffany said under her breath.

"Got it." Jaime said whispering.

"Whatever you say." Said Sam in a quiet tone.

"Now, I'll just take my mirror," Tenaya said as she put her wrist blaster by her leg, "and I'm going to-"

"MIKEY NOW!" David yelled.

Mikey then ran and carried one end of the mirror and the other four carried it with all of their might as Grinders and Tenaya were blasting against the mirror.

"Hold it, guys!" Tiffany yelled to the group.

"It's getting heavier!" Sam said.

"C'mon, guys!" David inspired. "We can do it!"

"Guys!" Jaime yelled, "The mirror's giving off light!"

"It's about to break!" Mikey yelled.

* * *

They were holding the mirror as a ray of light blasted the Grinders, Tenaya, Dillon, and Ziggy. Tenaya was on the ground but fine, the Grinders were destroyed, and Ziggy and Dillon were on the ground in pain.

The ray of light also left David, Sam, Tiffany, Jaime, and Mikey to the ground.

"Tenaya 7!" Venjix communicated, "Send more grinders as you assist the RamBot."

"Yes, Master Venjix." Tenaya responded. Then she summon another horde of Grinders in the hallway. Then she walked towards the entrance/exit by Dillon and Ziggy, still down, who was in their civilian forms. "Maybe this will help my failed mission…" she said as she walked out.

"Oh, crap." David said as the R.A.C. group stood up.

"Grinders." Sam said in a scared tone, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"How are we going to fight them?" Tiffany questioned.

"We don't know how to fight…" Jaime said.

Mikey panicking was looking around. All he saw was an empty hall on the left (run), Dillon and Ziggy (support), and his hands which had thunder around his fingers (fight). "Guys… what's going on?" he said looking at his electrical hands.

David had fire coming out of his palms in the shape of swords (fire blades), Sam was floating and had orbs of translucent air in his palms (gravity orbs), Tiffany had earth hands and feet (earth armour), Jaime had water tentacles outside his arms with them inside (water whips), and Mikey had thunder around his hands (thunder fists).

"Whoa…" David said astonished, "what's this?"

"I'm floating!" Sam said surprised, "what's going on?"

"I'm turning into The Thing!" Tiffany yelled, "Cool!"

"Tentacles?" Jaime confused said, "Oh, no, this just makes me want to pee!"

"This power…" Mikey said surprised looking at his hands. "Is amazing!"

"The Grinders!" Tiffany said.

"Let's do this!" Jaime said. Then Tiffany, Jaime, Sam, and David charged at the Grinders. Apparently with the mirror, it gave the five the ability to fight. David charged head on with his fire blades slicing and dicing the grinders in half as he was running. He stopped and used more intensity, and with that, his fire blades increased in fire and destroyed the surrounding Grinders by David.

Sam was floating, shooting orbs at the grinders. It shot them in the center of the chest and with his mind, the gravity on the grinders went heavier and heavier, until they were on the ground. When they couldn't handle it anymore, the grinders were destroyed on the ground. As a grinder was about to attack him from behind, Sam whooshed behind the grinder so fast as it missed him. He then used a gravity ray that came out of his palm and destroyed it.

Tiffany was on the offensive, using her earth armour to her advantage. With one hit, grinders were being destroyed. When she formed a T pose, she turned in to a huge armoured thing protected by earth. She charged the grinders as they attempted to attack her, and as she was charging against them, they were getting destroyed by the strong defence.

Jaime waved his arms left and right beating grinders around him. Grinders were hard for him. As they got Jaime kneeling down on the floor, he guarded his head with his arms in an X cross. Jaime survived and looked at his arms, which now was ice. He stood up and spun himself, defeating a circle of grinders. The ice arms were now back to water whips and Jaime extended his left water whip to destroy a faraway grinder.

Mikey, on the other hand, approached Ziggy and Dillon, worried with them. He sat down by them checking if they were okay.

"Guys! Are you fine?" Mikey worried.

"We're fine, Mikey." Dillon assured him, "My legs just hurt like hell."

"Uh, Mikey?" Ziggy said to him.

"What is it, Ziggy?" Mikey said in a worried tone until the hand of a Grinder touched his shoulder that made him look back and punch it the chest. It fell down and was destroyed by a mechanical overload. Then a circle of Grinders surrounded Mikey, Dillon, and Ziggy.

"Crap…" Mikey said standing up. Then as Grinders charged towards him, punches were dealt, and they were down for the count. Thunder was surging from his fists as he was punching the Grinders. He was a few feet away from Dillon and Ziggy, attempting to get up only to fall in pain. He noticed a Grinder charging towards them, and with his index and middle finger, sent a surge of lighting towards the grinder. As it was about to strike, it got shot by the lighting making it fall down by Dillon and Ziggy.

"Guys!" Mikey approaching them to Dillon and Ziggy. "You guys got to morph up and beat the RamBot."

"I don't think I can move…" Ziggy said.

"Nonsense." Mikey said as he took the Engine Cells out of both their pockets. "I modified the Engine Cells so it can heal you guys." He said as he put them in their morphers and pushed up on the lever on their morphers. A ray of light was shining and then Dillon and Ziggy, rejuvenated, were in their Ranger Forms.

"Okay," Mikey said pushing them out of the school, "You guys go and help the others." He said as Dillon and Ziggy were outside.

"How about you?" Dillon said.

"I'll handle it!" said Mikey as the door closed on them. He then noticed them running and supporting the other Rangers while he ran out to the hallway to meet up with his friends.

"Dude, can anyone explain what that was?" David said.

"That was… awesome!" Jaime said making explosion sounds like he was a foley artist.

"Jaime." Sam said. Then he stopped. "This is weird. How did we defeat those grinders?"

"Super Powers?" Tiffany said back in her normal form. In fact, all of them were back in their normal forms.

"The Mirror?" Mikey questioned. "It's… gone…"

"I think I can explain." A voice behind them said. They turned back to see who it was.

"Mr. Fernandez." Tiffany said.

"C'mon." Trent said. "We need to get to my room for safety." The R.A.C. team agreed by nodding their heads. And then ran towards to the Art Room.

* * *

"The grinders are futile for those five." Venjix said, "And you proved to be failures again!" it then yelled at Crunch and Shifter.

"My lord, our deepest apologies. It's just that the mirror gave them power!" Shifter said.

"No more excuses!" Venjix yelled. "Now we have to find a way to destroy the Power Rangers and those five teenagers."

"I think I can help." A voice said behind them. Shifter and Crunch turned back.

"Who are you?" Crunch said.

"Name's Johnny."

"How did you get here?" Shifter asked.

"You don't need to know. Let's just say, The wastelands is my playground."

"What are you implying to destroy the Power Rangers?" Venjix asked.

"Well, if you let me work with you, then I'll tell."

"You got the job!" Crunch said.

"It's going to be fun working with you!" Shifter said. Johnny then rolled his eyes and then punched the both of them in the head leaving them on the ground.

"Ah, it seems as you do have potential." Venjix said, "Explain."

"Well, it seems as if you focus on the physical side of the Power Rangers. Try the mental. It will drive them crazy."

"And why you, a human, are telling this?" Venjix questioned.

"Let's just say that, I hate good guys and I try to find a way to destroy them on the inside." Johnny said in a snide way.

"And how about the teenagers?" Crunch said.

"Leave that to me. I have some unfinished business with them." Johnny then went back to the main subject, "Now, I'm going to need some of cronies. I'm going to pay the R.A.C. faggots a visit."

"I'll allow it." Venjix said.

Johnny then smirked and walked away from them. "R.A.C., you guys are mine!"

* * *

**Next Time:** All the questions are answered. How the teenagers got their powers, why Mr. F is telling them about this, and the fate of the RPM Power Rangers. Episode Two: Driving on the Road of Justice... On Standby Part 2!


	3. Ep 2: Driving On the Road of Justice Pt2

Power Rangers RPM: Passed On Power

A/N: I'm finally making some new characters! Yay! My disclaimer is the usual. I don't own anything Super Sentai related, Power Rangers, Final Fantasy, nothing except my original characters and my ideas. Also, tribute to Go-Ongers! You'll find many similarities in the story and in the show. We all knew we wanted something from Go-Onger to be transferred to RPM.

Summary: It's time for some explaining to do. As they notice that an Attack Bot is attacking the Rangers, the five teenagers learn about the classified Ranger Technology. But how will it be of use to them, as the Attack Bot is on the verge of destroying the Power Rangers?

By: TheOtherMe1994

Rating: T for Suggestive Themes and Suggestive Language

Pairing(s): A lot of them so be sure to be ready for them!

Note(s): Mr. Fernandez is Trent Mercer. In one episode of Dino Thunder, it revealed that Trent's real last name is Fernandez.

Episode Two- Driving on the Road of Justice... on Standby. Part 2

"Mr. F," Tiffany said, "You've got some explaining to do." As the group was sitting down inside the art room.

"Yeah. Especially the mirror." Sam said.

"I know. I know." Trent said sighing. "Listen, Venjix is getting smarter. He's sending more and more robots so it will tire out the Power Rangers and destroy them. He's also willing to play with their minds and destroy them on the inside."

"Yeah. Yeah, we all thought that at lunch today." Jaime said.

"Mr. F," David said, "What does this have to do with our 'Superpowers'?" He air quoted.

"The mirror that you used was emitting an energy that seemed powerful for Venjix." Mr. Fernandez explaining. "When the power overloads, it sends a beam of light that can destroy anything in his path."

"Well, what about us?" Mikey said.

"The energy fused with your DNA since it was also giving off organic energy. It just needed more energy so…"

"It clinged onto us and making our DNA, super DNA." Tiffany figuring out.

"Exactly." Mr. Fernandez said. He then went to his 'classified' art drawer, which the teens thought had his very own comics books inside them, and he took out a steel briefcase.

"What's that, Mr. F?" David asked him while the other four were looking outside the window at the battle. The Power Rangers were getting their asses kicked.

"Dude!" Sam said, "The Power Rangers are losing!"

"Shit…" Mikey said. _Crap_, he thought, _this can't be happening._

"There's… something we can do!" Tiffany said.

"Mr. F?" Jaime said approaching him, "The battle's unfair. C-Can we help them?" Asking permission to go to battle. Trent looked at his pupils and smiled.

"But, first…" Mr. Fernandez, "You'll need this." He then opened the briefcase. It showed similar Morphers like the RPM ones, but they looked different… somehow. "Get in a line. Horizontal." He commanded.

"What is this, Mr. F?" Tiffany asked as she and the teenagers were in the line.

"One and a half years ago, I was working with two geniuses who were making this technology. They said that, if the Power Rangers were in trouble, that I should take it and find other people to support them. I did and they went out the wastelands and battled Venjix on the outside."

"Well who?" Sam said, "Who are the lucky people?"

"You guys."

The five were in shock. What did their Art Teacher and friend just say? Their eyes were opened in shock and their mouths were hanging down. He could feel their goosebumps when he told them.

"M-Mr. Fernandez." Mikey said. "W-We can't be... Power Rangers!?"

"It's impossible!" Jaime said. "I mean how do you know that we're the Power Rangers?"

"Actually, you guys are called the Go-Ongers."

"Go-Ongers?" David questioned.

"Yes. The **G**reat **O**utdoor** O**ffensive **N**ew **G**round **E**cological **R**angers." Mr. F explained. "And it wasn't my decision. It was also your partner's decision."

"Partners?" Mikey said.

"Ecological?" Sam said.

"Yes, Sam." Mr. Fernandez about to explain, "Venjix and the Generals are now attacking our essential needs to survive in the world. Air to breathe, Water for drinking and nutrition, and Ground to live. If we lose one of our essentials… we'll die and Venjix will win."

"Bastards!" David said, "How are we going to stop them?"

Then Trent grabbed the first morpher, which looked like a cell phone, and approached David. "David, you always do your job fast and get it done in the most perfect way. Your heart is full of fire and care for the group. You help keep it together when the group is arguing. You will be the Red Ranger. Your partner is Speedor. He's exactly like you. And he's been impressed with you." Then he gave David the morpher. Then a hologram of Speedor, a condor combined with a race car in red, appeared.

"Doru Doru! It's finally nice to meet you, David! Let's beat the Grinder at Mach Full Force!"

David then nodded and smiled, "Let's do this, Speedor!"

Mr. Fernandez then grabbed the second cell phone morpher, and approached Sam. "Sam, smart, lovable, caring, and strong. These are the characteristics that will make you the perfect blue ranger. Even though you have Venjix Technology, you don't let that stop you. You like to care for others instead of yourself, even though it might give you a hard time. But you will keep doing it when you think everyone is happy. Everyone loves you, and you love them. Bus-On, your partner, is almost exactly like you." He then gave Sam the Morpher and a hologram of Bus-On, a lion combined with a bus, appeared.

"On on on! I like you already, Sam! Let's go!"

"Yes, Bus-On. We'll do this perfectly!"

Trent grabbed the last cell phone morpher and approached Tiffany. He gave the morpher to Tiffany as she was in shock. "Tiffany, you proved to guys that you can be like one of them and yet be like a girl and wear dresses and look pretty. Your determination has shown your guts and you can be as strong as the guys. Everyone likes your smile and its easy for your friends to talk to you. Bear RV, your assistant, is ready to take you to the next level of power."

"V V! Hello, Tiffany! Let's show Venjix that women are tough and gutsy!" Bear R, a bear and a dune buggy combination, said.

"You got it, Bear R!" Tiffany smiled and said in a confident way.

Mr. Fernandez then went back to the briefcase and grabbed one of the morphers that looked like an automatic gear shift. He then approached Jaime and gave the morpher to him, even though he was pumped about being a Go-Onger. "Jaime, I know that people might think you're the last person to ever think that you can be a Go-Onger but, you have potential in you. You like to make people laugh, even at the expense of your friends pain. But, all in all, you always keep the team laughing and give people a fun time. Your friends have told me that without you then… life would be boring."

"Really?" Jaime said. "Thank guys!"

"And your partner, Birca, is like you. Fun loving and energetic."

"Baru Baruca! Hola, amigo! It's such an honor to meet you!" Birca, a green fish combined with a motorcycle, said in a energetic way.

"Yeah! Birca, let's show Venjix some excitement and destroy them!"

Mr. Fernandez then grabbed the last morpher and handed it to Mikey, who was waving his hands in denial.

"Mr. F… I-I can't be a Go-Onger." Mikey said, "I mean, I've only been here for about a few months, and well… you know." He was referring that he was already part of Project Ranger to Mr. F.

"Mikey, you are strong and always believe in justice. You think if anything is corrupt or wrong, then you decide to change it. You never get distracted when you make a goal and you succeed in it… all the time. You're the perfect Black Ranger."

Mikey was nodding his head, "Mr. Fernandez, I-I can't! I'm not as… known like these four! I'm still getting used of the four minute bell."

"And you show humility. Gunpherd has been watching you and is honored to be your partner."

Mikey astonished then, took the Morpher from Mr. Fernandez's hand and then Gunpherd hologram, which looked like a wolf and a Police car combination, showed itself.

"Ganga Gaan! Mikey, I never miss the target. And so do you. Let's show how great partners work together!"

Mikey surprised, just nodded and smiled. Then he snapped out of his surprise and said, "Wait… uhm, aren't the RPM Rangers handling Venjix?"

"Just think of us…" David said, "as Power Rangers on standby. Whenever there's too much work, or the RPM Rangers need a hand, we'll step in!"

"See that's why you're the Red Ranger!" Trent complimented.

"Uh… guys…" Jaime said looking out the window. The RamBot was beating the RPM Rangers. "The Robot is getting stronger, and the RPM Rangers are getting their asses kicked!"

"Let's go!" David said as the whole group was about to run out of the room.

"Wait!" Mr. F said stopping them. The group then approached him as he grabbed another briefcase. "You'll need these." He then opened the briefcase and revealed Engine Cells and some blasters, "The Cells are called Change Cells, which transform you to the Go-Ongers. The blasters are your civilian sidearms. They change into three modes, Blaster mode, Sword mode, and Whip mode."

The Go-Ongers took their Change Souls and took the blasters which were held by belts. They put the belt around their waists and put the blaster in the gun holster and put the Change Souls in another holster.

"Wow… I can't believe we're doing this…" Mikey realized. He was now becoming his life long dream. A Power Ranger. "This is crazy…"

"Well," David said, "It's not, Mikey. Together, we can do this!"

"Alright!" Jaime said excitedly, "Let's do this!"

"Mr. F," Sam said, "_Now_ can we go?"

Trent smiled and sighed. "May the power protect you guys. Be safe, and keep Corinth from Venjix's grasp."

"Mr. F, remember, we're just on standby!" Tiffany said.

"Right. Now go! The RPM Rangers need you!" Trent said as the five ran out of the room. "Be careful," He said when they ran out.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

Outside, the RPM Rangers were about to be defeated, even with Gem and Gemma around. They were on the ground in their civilian forms, just looking at Tenaya and the RamBot.

"I am _so_ enjoy this…" Tenaya said in a devious way.

"Not so, fast Tenaya!" a voice said behind her. She looked back.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Johnny. Looks I'll be working with you."

"No way! This is _my _battle!"

"Well, I got some unfinished buisness with this school." Johnny said, "Now, go back to the lair. I'm going to make some changes to you and the robot. GO!" He yelled as Tenaya sighed and went to the lair and so did the RamBot.

Johnny then approached the RPM Rangers, who were confused.

"Who are you?" Scott said.

"Johnny. You guys are in the way." He then revealed a Rapier as he transformed with robotic armor around his body except his head. "Mind if I destroy you? Grinders!" He yelled as the grinders were charging to the RPM Rangers, couldn't get up and looked with terror.

Just when they were a few feet from them, David jumped in front of the RPM Rangers and using his fire blade in his left hand and his blaster in sword form in his right, sliced and diced through the frontal Grinders.

Sam and Tiffany ran to attack the side Grinders, particually the ones by Dillon and Ziggy. They used their ablilities and cut through the grinders with sword mode. Ziggy was particuarly surprised at Sam, who was floating.

Jaime then swung the sword, using whip mode, over Summer and Scott because grinders was about to hurt them. Using horizontal slashes they fell down and using his left arm for the water whip, jumped over them and stabbed through a grinder and the rest behind that one.

With grinders about to attack behind the four, Mikey, used his blaster and shot the Grinders in the back. He was in front of them as he charged to the remaining grinders, using a thunder fist and shooting through grinders that were targeting his nine friends.

Eventually all the grinders sent by Johnny were destroyed. Leaving Johnny alone.

"Mikey?" Flynn said confused. Mikey didn't hear this when he and his four friends approached and saw Johnny.

"Ah, Johnny!" David said. "Always knew you were evil."

"We all knew about it." Sam said.

"Once a douchebag, always a douchebag." Mikey said.

"Assholes like you shouldn't exist." Tiffany yelled.

"Why are you defending these people?" Johnny said evilly, "It isn't your job."

"Well, it is!" Jaime said. "We're the Go-Ongers, and we're here to kick your butt!"

"Go-Ongers?" Johnny said.

"Yeah! The Great OutdoorOffensive New Ground Ecological Rangers." David explaining the acronym while the five revealed their morphers. David, Sam, and Tiffany held their Cell Morphers, while Jaime's and Mikey's were on their wrists, called the Gear Morpher.

"Yeah! You can say we're… _green_ rangers!" Jaime trying to joke. The four just sighed in that way when someone says something incredibly cheesy. "What?"

"Dude," Sam said, "Epic… Fail."

"Let's just do this." Jaime said in a glum way.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Tiffany said.

"Yeah, our first mission." Mikey realized.

"Well, let's make it mission accomplished!" David said.

"Right!" The four agreed. Then they opened their morphers and their Partners' Souls floated on out of the morpher and into the Soul holster.

"Gem…" Gemma said to her brother while she and the other rangers were a few meters away from the teenagers, "Could it be…"

"I think so."

"Change Cell!" The teenagers said as they put it in their morphers, "Set! Time to..." As their morphers were by their heads, David, Sam, and Tiffany pressed the T button, and Jaime and Mikey pushed up on the levers, "Rev Up!"

Then a flash of light consumed the five. Johnny used his hand to cover his eyes from the light and so did the RPM Rangers. Both of them could hear their voices from them saying, 'helmet on!' then the light just stopped and the Teenagers were transformed into Go-Ongers. The suits were identical to the RPM ones, as the Rangers opened their eyes in shock.

"Go-On Red!" David said.

"Go-On Blue!" Sam yelled.

"Go-On Yellow!" Tiffany said.

"Go-On Green!" Jaime said.

"Go-On Black!" Mikey said.

"Driving forward on the road of justice!" They said together.

"On Standby." David put out there.

"Go-Ongers!" They yelled.

The RPM Rangers opened their eyes in shock, especially for the five since the suits were identical, but Gem and Gemma smiled for some apparent reason.

"Go-Ongers?" Summer questioned.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I appreciate the help." Dillon said.

"He's got that right. But, did you recall seeing Mikey in one of the suits?" Flynn said. Then they looked and noticed Go-On Black as he started talking to Johnny, 'Johnny, what are you doing is considered dangerous to the earth and to humanity itself. Give yourself up."

"Yeah, it's him!" Scott said, "What happened in school?"

"Who cares?" Ziggy said, "There are Power Rangers right there, taking our job!" He was obviously jealous.

"Guess…" Gem said.

"He found them." Gemma completed. Both of them said this under their breath since they didn't want them to know.

-PRRRPMGO-ONGER-

Back at the battle…

"Never." Johnny said as he raised his sword and summoned more grinders.

"Mikey," David said in his suit, "Go and get those civilians to safety."

"You bet!" Mikey said as he ran towards them and attempting to get them to safety.

Back at the grinders… the four Go-Ongers grabbed their Accel Gun and put their partners soul in. Then the Go-Ongers then began shooting at the Grinders destroying each and every one of them.

"Guys," Mr F. said through Jaime's communicator. "Press the buckle of your suits. It will give you guys your special sidearms."

"Okay, Mr. F!" Sam said as he and the other three pressed their buckles and revealed their sidearms. Sam had a bazooka, Tiffany had a bullet car, Jaime had an axe, and David had a sword. They then destroyed the remaining grinders and then began attacking Johnny.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

Meanwhile, Mikey was running towards the RPM Rangers trying to get them to safety.

"C'mon guys!" He said helping them get up. "Get to safety!" They didn't move. "Do I have to drag you guys? You two!" He pointed to Gem and Gemma. "Can you help me with getting these people to safety?"

"Absolutely, Mikey!" Gem and Gemma said simultaneously. Mikey gasped in surprise. Gem then helped Scott and Flynn walking and Gemma supported Summer, leaving Mikey, in Go-On Black mode, with Dillon, the RPM Black Ranger, and Ziggy, who was still ticked about someone taking his job.

They then turned to the corner of the school wall and then Gem, Gemma, and Mikey helped them get up again.

"You guys fine here? It's safe!" Mikey said taking off his helmet.

"Yeah, and why didn't you tell us you were going to be a Power Ranger?" Scott said.

"Let alone the Black Ranger." Dillon said coldly.

"I'll explain at the Garage. I promise." Mikey said. He then looked slyly in the main corner where the four Go-Ongers were fighting Johnny and a group of grinders were coming their way.

"I'm sorry, Dillon." Mikey apologized, "I'll explain back at the garage." He then put back on his helmet and got his Accel Gun and put Gunpherd's Cell in it. He then pressed his buckle and received his sidearm. Another blaster.

"Ready, Gunpherd?" Mikey said to his partner.

"I never miss the target," Gunpherd said, "Let's finish this, Mikey! Ganga gaan!"

"Let's do it!" Mikey said excitedly as he ran out of the corner and charged against the grinders guns blazing with him shooting.

Back at the wall, Ziggy realized something unusual and asked the group, "Wait. Did anyone hear the Cell talk? Insanity!"

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

With the grinders defeated now, Mikey met up with his fellow teammates and attacked Johnny. He was getting tired and with David's slash, he was thrown back to the ground.

"Surrender now!" Tiffany said. "Or else we have to do the worst on you."

"Give it your best shot." Johnny said some sort of daring them.

"Fine." David said.

"If that's what you wish…" Sam said.

"You'll get it!" Jaime said.

"Ooh, I'm going to enjoy this." Mikey said.

"Guys! Let's combine weapons!" David suggested.

"Right!" Easily their weapons combined and formed a giant blaster.

"Road Blaster!" They yelled.

"Speedor! Let's do this!" David as he put his partner's Engine Cell in the blaster.

"Let's beat this dude at Mach Full Force! Doru Doru!" Speedor said.

"Fire!" They yelled as David pulled the trigger and then the energy of Speedor came charging against Johnny and eventually hit him directly. An explosion happened and then the Go-Ongers cheered.

But then they gasped to see that Johnny survived the attack with a bit of his armor on his chest. He then fired a massive laser on them and then with the dust cleared, he was gone.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"You incolent scraps of metal and technology!" Venjix yelled.

"Master Venjix," Tenaya 7 said, "I can assure you that if it wasn't for-"

"I've had enough of you, Tenaya 7." Venjix interrupted, "You always bring me failures."

"Yeah, you always do, huh?" Johnny then entered the lair.

"Ah, Johnny. Thank you for us observing and researching the Go-Ongers."

"No problem, Master Venjix. I for one, never bring failures." Johnny said.

"So what's your plan now, pretty boy?" Tenaya said. "Now that there's another group of Rangers what are you going to do?"

"Foolish woman," He insulted, "You seemed to forgotten that I go to school with these people. All I need is the school to hate them and break the team apart one by one. And you don't need Grinders to do that."

"Excellent job, Johnny." Venjix complimented.

"All in a day's work." He then gave a smirk to Tenaya. "Now, I'm going to need a robot."

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"What the hell, Mikey?" Scott said to him, demorphed and inside the garage. "What were you doing there?"

"I was helping defending the city, all right?" Mikey said sitting on the couch while the other group was around him like an oval, three of them disappointed, two of them pissed, but Gem and Gemma were just smiling.

"_You_," Scott said pointing at Mikey, "don't defend the city. We do."

"Yeah, but it seemed like you were about to get killed by those grinders if it wasn't for my friends." Mikey pointed out.

"But what about Venjix and all of that?" Summer asked, "Which group of Rangers is going to handle that?"

"You guys." Mikey said. "The Go-Ongers are on standby."

"Standby?" Ziggy said in an almost angry tone, "You guys are on standby?"

"Listen, Mikey," Dillon said, "We don't need Ranger support from other rangers. We can handle it ourselves."

"Yeah," Scott said, "We don't need the Go-Ongers or your partners."

Then Gunpherd revealed himself in an hologram and grred in anger against the RPM Rangers.

"Gunpherd!" Mikey yelled. "Stop it. This is my family." Gunpherd then humphed and the hologram was gone. He then turned his attention to the Rangers, "Listen guys, I know you guys are pissed off, but look at this, you guys are still the primary people to stop Venjix attacks. The Go-Ongers are only needed when you guys are in trouble. So basically, it's a superhero job for me and my friends. You guys kick butt, destroy the Robot, and get the credit, okay? We just want to help you guys. How hard is that to ask?"

"Just one more question, Mikey." Dillon said. "How did you get it?"

Mikey then stood up and said, "If I told you that I would have to destroy you. I'm forbidden to tell."

"Well, why?" Flynn questioned.

"Haven't you heard of the Zordon Oath?" The Rangers were confused on what he was saying. Mikey sighed and decided to give them a history lesson, "Okay, one, I'm not allowed to use the Go-Onger power for personal gain. So I can't use my power to pick a fight. Two, I can't reveal my identity, which I've screwed up thanks to you guys, but we can keep this a secret right?"

The Rangers then rolled their eyes and nodded yes.

"Good. And three, I can't tell any information about anything about the Go-Ongers or else I lose my powers. Can I go now? I have to meet up with my friends?"

"Oh, no you're not." Ziggy said.

"Okay, what did I do wrong, seriously? All I did was just beat the biggest douchebag in the whole entire school." Mikey then said to them.

"Yeah, what about him?" Dillon said. "Won't you guys be worried that he'll reveal your identity?"

"Yeah, Dillon, we are, but, he doesn't want anyone to know that he's also working with Venjix…" Mikey then revealed a piece of Johnny destroyed armor.

"Smart!" Gem said to Mikey.

"You're really…" Gemma said.

"Becoming like us…"

"Fighting grinders…"

"And totally kicking…"

"Massive Butt!" Gem finished.

"Thanks Gem and Gemma!" Mikey smiled, "See, at least two people are happy." Then Gem and Gemma looked at the Group and smiled.

"So, Mikey…" Gem said to him.

"How was…" Gemma saying.

"Becoming a ranger…"

"Feel?"

Mikey sighed and responded, "It was… terrifying, scary, and crazy. But all in all it was… totally cool!" Gem and Gemma laughed and smiled at him.

"We know!" Gemma said.

"I mean with the transformation and the blasting and the Road Cannon Blaster thingy… it was totally awesome!" He was now attempting to be a foley artist by imitating exposions and laser shots as Gem and Gemma joined him.

"Now, I know how you get your enthusiasm after Venjix battles! That was so cool! I can't wait…" Then Mikey looked at the five disappointed Rangers and then changed the tone of his voice, "until you guys need us. Until then, I'm going to live life like a teenager. Hakuna Matata."

"Good." Scott said. "Until then… dismissed."

"Okay." Mikey said. Now about to walk away from them, "I'm going to the shop. Obviously, Family Fun Night has now been ruined by this moment."

"No it hasn't." Flynn said. "I said when we're free, we'll spend Family Fun Night and make it the most memorable one."

"Yeah…" Mikey said, "and your point is…"

"We'll go with you to the shop." Flynn announced.

"What?" The whole group said.

"Yeah, we'll _all_ go." Flynn confidently said, "I'm not taking anymore rain checks from you."

"Okay… Flynn." Mikey said in a understandable way. "If you guys want to go, then come. But, one condition."

"What is it?" Summer said.

"You guys are buying."

**

* * *

**

**Next Time:** The RPM Power Rangers are getting a little sick and tired of the Go-Ongers taking their thunder, even after only one battle. However, when a Venjix Robot is attacking Corinth, how far are the Power Rangers willing to go? Even if it means losing their powers or dying in battle? Episode 3: We Started Nothing.


	4. Episode 3: We Started Nothing

Power Rangers RPM: Passed On Power

A/N: I'm finally making some new characters! Yay! My disclaimer is the usual. I don't own anything Super Sentai related, Power Rangers, Final Fantasy, nothing except my original characters and my ideas. Also, I'm looking for some Beta Readers! Please R&R! I would like to know if writing this story is a waste of time or not. And thank you to Guardian of Hope who Beta Read this Episode. Thank you so much!

Summary: The RPM Power Rangers are getting a little sick and tired of the Go-Ongers taking their thunder, even after only one battle. However, when a Venjix Robot is attacking Corinth, how far are the RPM willing to go?

By: TheOtherMe1994/thegiantflyingchicken

Rating: T for Suggestive Themes and Suggestive Language

Pairing(s): A lot of them so be sure to be ready for them!

Episode Three- We Started Nothing

The thought of the Go-Ongers had been keeping Dillon awake for about a week. With his nightmares about Venjix and his sister, he absolutely didn't want this in his mind. He stumbled out of bed, ignoring the fact that he banged his foot on the dresser. He went downstairs where he saw and heard a figure with a hologram talking. It sounded like the person was really worried about something but what was it exactly? Dillon then sneaked to a corner of the Garage to evesdrop on their conversation. It was Mikey, with Gunpherd.

"Gunpherd, I'm scared." Mikey said to his partner, "All of us are scared. Even if we put on a smile, we are really worried about Venjix and everything else."

"Mikey," Gunpherd said, "Everyone gets scared now and then. But with us, we can help you and the others get over the fear. Remember, you're only on Standby."

"That's the thing, Gunpherd, for me!" Mikey said about to cry, "I can't sleep for the past two days. And it just… stinks that we're on Standby."

"Why? Do you guys want to be the Primary?"

"We want to, but then us being on Standby, gives us added pressure. I mean, if we're on Standby then we have to be better and stronger than the RPM Rangers. And what would happen if we were needed and then the RPM Rangers are lying there, dead? That makes me just worried. I mean, if they get destroyed because of Venjix, where am I going to live? A group home or an orphange? I'm not doing that again."

"Mikey, you're not going there okay? Not on my watch. You're just forgetting about the target."

"Which is…?"

"Focusing on now and not at the future. Live your life now."

"You're right, Gunpherd. Thanks! Let's just hope that even with Johnny, the Rangers can defeat the Attack Bots, like they always do."

"That's the spirit, Mikey! Now, you need your rest."

"It's the weekend, Gunpherd!" Mikey said as Gunpherd chuckled. He walked to the Engine Charger by the entrance of the lab, took off his Gear Morpher and put it on the Engine Charger.

"Ahh…" Gunpherd said relaxing. "It feels so comfortable! And I'm getting nutrition too! This feels so cool!"

Mikey laughed but in a quiet tone since he thought everyone was sleeping. "Good night, Gunpherd."

"Good night, Mikey!" Gunpherd said. Then the hologram disappeared and Gunpherd was now sleeping.

Mikey smiled and went on his way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and the milk carton. He poured the milk, drank it, and sighed in grief. "What did I get myself into? I can't be a Power Ranger. Let alone the Black Ranger. That's Dillon's job." He sighed again and rested his head on the cold table. "This sucks…"

"Isn't it past your bedtime, Mikey?" Dillon said.

"Holy sh-, Dillon!" Mikey surprised said to him. "I didn't know you were there. Hell, you can be a real good detective, you know that? Well, anyways, I'm going to take my milk and I'm going back to sleep. Basic nightmares kept me from sleeping." He then grabbed his milk and walked past Dillon.

"Mikey, don't worry about us. And Gunpherd's right, we're not letting you go to a group home." Dillon said talking to Mikey.

"T-Thanks, D-Dillon." Mikey said, "Good night!"

"Good night, Mikey." Dillon said not turning his back to him. He then heard the door close. "If you _do_ succeed me, then you'll be a great successor." He walked toward the Engine Charger. "Gunpherd." Then the hologram of Gunpherd formed.

"Dillon, hello." Gunpherd said.

"C-Can you answer a question for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"You. Why did you choose Mikey as your partner?"

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"Everyone," Venjix said, "meet Johnny's latest creation. The SonicBot Generation 8."

"Johnny's?" Tenaya said in a competitive way, "Doesn't matter. It will destroyed by the Power Rangers."

"You are slow, Tenaya!" Johnny insulted, "Why must you rain on the parade? SonicBot, show to Tenaya what you can do." Then SonicBot emitted a sonicboom so powerful that it disassembled Crunch and Shifter.

"Excellent, Johnny. Send it in Corinth." Venjix demanded.

"Yes, Master." Johnny said to Venjix as he was escorting SonicBot out. Then he stopped and began talking to Tenaya. "Tenaya, baby, listen. If you want to know how to defeat the Power Rangers, then don't think about them that much."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tenaya coldly said.

"Thought it might help you in your next failure." Johnny then laughed evilly as he and SonicBot exited out and Tenaya rolled her eyes.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"Ranger Operators," Dr. K said. Then the seven rangers approached her as she was about to announce something. "Wait, where's Mikey?"

"He's sleeping in, like a regular teenager these days." Flynn said.

"Ignoring him, I have finally finished all my research on the Go-Onger Rangers." She then displayed on the screen Go-On Black's reasearch, "By scanning Mikey's morpher, I have found many similarities and differents in your Ranger Suits."

"Yeah, they look totally the same, Doc." Summer pointed out. "What could possibly be the difference besides the talking holograms?"

"Actually," Dr. K said, "that was the other thing I was going to point out, Summer. You see, their Engine Cells called Change Cells, are what they use to transform into Go-Ongers, but here's something different."

"What's different?" Ziggy said, "I mean, other than the fact that they use the same Engine Cells that we do and we end up getting our butts kicked. And then while they use their 'cells'," Ziggy air quoted, "like the ones we use, they kick Venjix butt. What the heck?"

"Ziggy, I was going further to explain the transformation." Dr. K said aggraivated. "Look, these Cells are used for a reason. The Go-Ongers, in this case Mikey, he must somehow fuse his heart and soul to the Change Cell to transform into the Go-Onger."

"That explains the transformation, Doc," Scott said, "but what about the holograms? They look like the zords that we use."

"Exactly, Scott. When I was taking note of the holograms and your Engine Cells for the Zords, it's basically the same technology that I used, except that the person programmed a heart and a mind to them. It's like artifical living things."

"Well, I don't need a explaination on the Go-Ongers, Doc," Dillon said. "All I want to know is why they are needed at the first place."

"Because Venjix is getting stronger." A voice behind them said. It was Mikey, in his t-shirt and sweatpants, saying that. "It's now attacking only the essentials that make us live."

"Which are what?" Dillon said.

"Water, Earth, and Air." Mikey said walking toward them. "In fact, why won't you ask, _these_ two people right here about the Go-Onger Technology?" He pointed to Gem and Gemma.

"What are…" Gem said.

"You talking about?" Gemma questioned.

"I know its you guys. I asked Mr. F who helped him in making the Go-Onger Technology, and he said 'unique twins who finished each others sentences named Gem and Gemma.'"

"Whoops. Looks like…" Gem said.

"We're caught red-handed." Gemma said.

"Can you guys just explain why you made the duplicate morphers, please? I think everyone wants to know…" Mikey said.

Then Gem and Gemma sighed as they prepared to explain it.

"Remember that Venjix Battle…" Gem said.

"When you got shot by that…" Gemma continued.

"Grinder?"

Mikey then lifted his shirt and revealed the stomach wound to everyone. "Yeah…" Then he got understood them. "You guys thought that if you guys got destroyed…"

"And you weren't…" Gem continued.

"Then you would be left…" Gemma said.

"Defenseless and you'll die…"

Mikey then continued on by saying, "So you guys used your Gold and Silver Data…"

"And used some of Dr. K's data…" Gem said.

"To make the five Rangers, like Dr. K's…"

"But with some of yours and Mr. F's tweaks." Mikey said.

"Precisely!" Gem and Gemma said at the same time.

"That explains why you wanted me to go to Corinth two years ago…"

"We were worried about you…" Gem said.

"And we knew that if we couldn't help…" Gemma said.

"Someone else can!"

"Aww! You guys are so awesome!" Mikey said going to hug Gem and Gemma. He got stopped by Scott while on his way for a hug.

"Mikey, this isn't a game. Stay out of the Venjix plans. And also your friends, let us handle it."

"Scott," Mikey said, "Why are you so serious about this? Are you… afraid of a little… competition?"

"Mikey, just please." Ziggy said. "If we can handle Venjix for all these months, we can definitely defeat it."

Mikey then heard the truth even when the Rangers didn't say anything. "You guys… you guys are actually jealous? We just want to help!" Mikey then sighed in digust and began walking back to the stairs, "I'm going to get dressed and I'm going out. Basically, you just told me the truth. If you don't want the Go-Ongers, then… fine. We won't help at all."

"Good." Dillon said. Then the alarm rang for Venjix.

"Attack Bot at Sector 23. Go Rangers!" Dr. K said. The Rangers ran to their vehicles.

"Mikey, I'm so-" Flynn said before…

"C'mon Flynn!" Summer said. Flynn sighed and ran to his Hummer and began revving up and leaving the Garage.

Mikey got to his room. Got dressed, and left the Garage just by walking out. "Screw them… if they don't want us, they'll get the consequences."

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

The Rangers arrive at Sector 23. They got out of their vehicles, and saw SonicBot and Johnny.

"You guys again?" Johnny said, "I'm tired of you guys. Where's the others?"

"We can defeat you by ourselves," Scott said. "We don't need them."

"Oh, well…" Johnny said, "Sucks to be you guys then…" He revealed his Rapier and then new armor formed around his body.

Then the Rangers put their Engine Cells in their morphers.

"Ready!?" Scott said.

"Ready!" The rest of the group said.

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

Then the RPM Rangers turned into Power Rangers. They charged towards Johnny.

"This is going to be fun…" Johnny said. Then he then used his fencing skills to totally own the rangers. Quick slashes to the body made them fall down like flies.

"He's too fast!" Summer said.

"Duh, you dumbass." Johnny said dealing a number of slashes to her making her fall on the ground.

"This is impossible." Gem said. "His fencing skills…"

"Are way too fast and we can't…" Gemma said.

"Attack him!"

"You guys are weird." Johnny said to them again giving slashes to them making them fall down. "I can do this all day…"

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"What?" Sam said in a suprising way. "They don't want us to help?"

"Yeah, they said it. Well, actually she. No need the Go-Ongers, we can handle it. 10AM appointment at the Command Center and Doctor K has to have to tell me this alone." Mikey said pissed off while drinking a smoothie.

"Well, how did she know?" Tiffany asked.

"Cameras?" Mikey answered.

"No," Tiffany said, "What I meant was, how did she know you were a Go-Onger?"

"T-T-That's isn't the point!" Mikey said trying to change the subject, "This is about the Power Rangers not needing us for help anymore! What the hell?"

"Well," Jaime said, "What happens if they get really hurt?"

"We do nothing." Tiffany said.

"Yeah. We started nothing to make them mad." David said. "Besides, let them handle it if they think they're the 'big shots'" David air quoted. He then wiping tables.

"You know what I don't get," Sam said washing some fruit, "is that they include that Gold and Silver rangers, but yet they can't accept us."

"Hypocrites is what they are..." David said.

"No, David," Jaime said, "They're probably not hypocrites. They're just probably jealous that a bunch of teenagers are helping them and we're doing a better job."

"Whatever they are," Mikey said, "I can't believe I used to like them. I'm waiting for an apology or else I'm not going to help them."

"Hey, what time is it?" David asked.

"About… noon. Why?" Tiffany asked David back.

"Well, I'm looking out the window and I see all these people from our school sweating and they're not coming in to get a drink. Anything wrong with that? I mean, buisness used to be booming."

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

The Rangers ate their words when they were down on the ground in pain, even though they were in Ranger Form. They stood up and tried to attack Johnny again, but yet again, he beat them, easily.

"We need the Go-Ongers." Flynn said in his blue suit.

"No, Flynn. We don't!" Scott said. "We can handle this."

"Handle this? A teenager is kicking our butts out there!"

"Well, I'm about to destroy this kid." Dillon said standing and so did the others charging once more again.

"You guys never give up? Well, if you want to be destroyed! SonicBot!" Then SonicBot went in front of Johnny and sent a sonicboom so powerful that dogs nearby would scream. The Rangers were holding their ears from the sonicboom and then flew back to the ground, reverting back to civilian mode.

"You guys are just like nerds. They're so easy to pick on." Johnny said. "SonicBot, commence Plan Nega!" Then SonicBot sent a high frequency sonicboom that made the group cover their ears harder and destroyed their morphers from the inside. Then the sonicboom stopped.

"SonicBot, go back to the lair, recharging for the next time is smart." Johnny said. Then SonicBot walked away and made its way to the lair.

"You bastard." Ziggy said looking at his morpher. Sparks were flying off the morphers as they attempted to touch them. "What did you do?"

"Oh, just the basic… destroy what makes you Power Rangers."

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"Mikey! Mikey! Mikey, come in!" Dr. K said through his morpher who was in the back, getting some fruit for himself since no customers came in today.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Mikey said.

"We need the Go-Ongers in Sector 23, ASAP!"

"Why you won't let the _others_ handle it? They said so themselves."

"Mikey, letting personal grudges against people is making you forget the protection of Corinth. Besides, I can't contact the Rangers anymore their morphers have been offline for quite awhile now."

"Awhile? Like how a while?"

"I say about ten minutes. But, other than that we need the Go-Ongers!"

"Dr. K, I can assure you that they can handle this."

"I've been trying to contact them twenty times. They're not answering. Maybe they're…"

Then Mikey's mind had changed as he thought of the impossible. Could his family die? "I'm on it! I'll get the Go-Ongers."

"Hurry, Mikey. Time is running out." Dr. K said ending transmission with him. Mikey then ran out to the store where again, no customers.

"Guys! Venjix is attacking Sector 23 and the Power Rangers are probably dead. Let's go!" Mikey said in a fast way.

"Mikey, the Power Rangers can handle that." David said.

"Yeah, if they can stop a robot, then they'll stop it." Sam said.

"I hate being disrespected like that. I wish they would just realize how being like this feels." Tffany said.

"Me too. We're helping. It's not like we're taking over their jobs. I don't want to save Corinth _all _the time." Jaime said.

"Well, Tiffany," Mikey said, "You might be getting your wish, because the morphers are offline and they're not responding." Then the four looked at him with confusedment. How did he know all of this? "Listen, I haven't been truthful with you guys so here goes… I live with the Power Rangers and their technical professor. And if they're not responding immediately, then probably they're either captured or dead. And if that happens, then I go to a group home. Please let's just go now to Sector 23 and I'll tell you the whole story."

Then, silence for about a few seconds.

"Deal." Sam said. "Let's go!" Mikey smiled as the rest of the group followed out of the shop and Sam flipped to the "Will be back in thirty minutes." Sign up and got in the car. He started the car and revved on their way to Sector 23.

"Let's hope we're not too late." Mikey said.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

The Rangers in civilian form were fighting Johnny in unarmed combat, even with Johnny with no sword. He still with his armor, sent the Rangers out from close to his face to on the ground in pain.

"You guys are just a pain in the ass!" Johnny said revealing his sword. "Now, I'm going to destroyed you guys. How would you like it? Sliced or Diced?"

Then sparks flew off his armor and the Rangers gasped. They looked behind to see a Jeep with Mikey, with his upper torso showing in the sunroof, as the Jeep was still driving towards Johnny. As the Jeep kept on going, Johnny sent a slash towards the Jeep, leaving an explosion behind it.

Mikey just kept on shooting as they stopped a few feet from the Rangers. The Go-Ongers realized that they were in pain and down on the ground. They got out of the Jeep to confront Johnny.

"Johnny, you never learn, don't you?" David said.

"What you are doing is harmful and dangerous to the environment!" Sam said.

"Give yourself up!" Tiffany yelled.

"Or we will use force." Jaime said.

"And I love doing the second choice when it comes to you." Mikey cracking his knuckles and his neck.

"Then you get your wish." Johnny said. "Grinders!" He snapped his fingers then Grinders came.

"You guys handle the Grinders," Mikey said. "I'll deal with pretty boy here." They nodded and then took out their sidearms. David, Sam, Tiffany, and Jaime charged towards the grinders with their blasters in Gun mode.

They charged towards toward the Grinders shooting them, and then turned it into Sword mode, and striking blows to the Grinders. They were pretty weak so it was a breeze defeating them. Then they realized something. David was slashing through his part of the grinders as fire was around his sword as he was killing them. They could combine their Elemental Power with their sidearms in civilian mode.

"Guys!" David yelled as he destroyed a Grinder. "Use your Elemental Power to combine it with the blaster!"

"Okay!" The rest said and then boom! Their elemental power combined with their swords. Tiffany's sword had earth edges on its sides, almost as if they were mini claws. She swung the sword and the grinders were getting destroyed with one slash. Sam's sword had orbs on the point of it and as he swung the sword, grinders were destroyed by the force of gravity slamming them. Jaime's had water surrounding it and then it moved up to the point of the sword, extending it, making it a sword and a whip in one. He cut through the nearby grinders and used the extended part of it destroy far grinders.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

Mikey was in front of the Rangers and also in front of Johnny.

"You got lucky last time. Let's see you attack through my slashes!" Johnny said.

"I got lucky? You got lucky that we didn't destroy you!" He then turned his blaster to Sword mode. "Let's dance, pretty boy."

"My treat!" Johnny said.

"Mikey, careful." Summer said. "His sword skills are bas-"

"Summer, I know." Mikey said. "Fencing. And yet I thought you guys didn't need the Go-Ongers help. Well, who's protecting you now?"

Then Johnny charged at Mikey about to strike. He kept on dealing slashes, but Mikey defended against them, stopping every attack. When he woud leave himself open, Mikey then parried, and dealt a slash to his armor and then kept on defending. He continued his strategy and it eventually worked. Johnny fell on his back, defeated. He got up and was pissed off.

"SonicBot!" He yelled as loud as he could and as he said this it came in a flash. Johnny then walked off and disappeared.

"Using henchthings, Huh?" Jaime said.

"It's good for some training." David said. "Ready?" He asked his group.

"Change Cell!" They said revealing their Change Souls and then putting it in their morphers, "Set! Time to…!" Then they pressed the button or pushed up the lever, "Rev up!" Then light consumed them and it blinded the other Rangers.

"Helmet on!" The Go-Ongers said as the light was gone.

Then the SonicBot blasted a sonicboom on them and it made the Go-Ongers hold their ears even with their helmets on. Sam then analyed the Robot and in sign language, told the Go-Ongers that the SonicBot only stays in one place when it does the sonicboom. The Go-Ongers nodded and then David ran and jumped over the SonicBot.

"Accel Gun!!" He said as he put his partner's soul in.

"Let's do this, David!" Speedor said.

"Sword mode!" Then the blaster turned in to a sword. He then prepped for a stab and then… STAB! The sword went right through the SonicBot's stomach, destroying the download to grow and its ability to emit sonicbooms. David took it out and met with his fellow Go-Ongers.

"Nice!" Jaime said. "That was so cool!"

"Thanks! But it was Sam who knew it." David said.

"Sam, you're so smart!" Tiffany said.

"People would've forgotten about that detail. You are so awesome!" Mikey complimented.

"Thanks guys!" Sam said, "Might I also suggest the Road Blaster?"

"Right!" The group responded.

"Road Blaster!"

"Gunpherd, let's make it a bull's eye!" Mikey said.

"I never miss the target!" Gunpherd said.

"Fire!" They yelled and then David pulled the trigger and in an instant the SonicBot was destroyed!

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"See, I told you, Master Venjix," Tenaya said, "Johnny's robot did nothing but do nothing."

"You're still slow aren't you?" Johnny said walking towards her. "You didn't know about it?"

"About what?"

"Well, my SonicBot might've been destroyed, but it left one half of the Power Rangers well, powerless." Johnny said.

"Excellent job, Johnny." Venjix said. "Tenaya 7, learn from Johnny. You need to get some success or else I'll destroy you myself!"

"Thank you, Venjix. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make another Robot. Might take days, but let's just say, it will have the ability to talk." Then Johnny walked off the lair.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"Uhm, Mikey," David said, "why are we here? In an alley?"

"Yeah, this looks entirely creepy and super weird." Tiffany said.

"Is there any chance that we might get mugged here, 'cause I forgot my blaster." Jaime said.

"Mikey, are you sure this is your home?"

"Sam, yes. And I told you guys, no more secrets." Mikey said pressing on a keypad to open the door. "Now I told you guys that I live with the Power Rangers so…" then he opened the door and the Go-Ongers went inside. "This is where I live. Now, please don't tell anyone, not even Mr. F."

"Zordon honor." They said.

"Okay, so this is basically where I live. We have a lab there, a kitchen there, and these are the Ranger's Vehicles." David was about to pop the top off Scott's car until… "David, don't! Don't do that, or else Scott will get mad."

"I wasn't going to touch it. I was just admiring it." David said.

"Right…" He then went on, "That's my room right there. And well… that's it."

"Wow, Mikey, so you do live with the Power Rangers inside a Garage-type, warehouse." Tiffany said. "That's so cool!"

"Lucky! How did you get to live with them?" Sam said.

"Well, Gem and Gemma are my guardians." Mikey replied.

"What?" The group responded.

"Dude, you are so cool." David said, "And I'm sorry that I called them hypocrites."

"Dude, its fine." Mikey said. "We all have our bad days." Then the door to the lab opened and Dr. K revealed herself.

"And everyone, this is Dr. K. She's the Techinical Professor and Creator of the Project Ranger Technology." Mikey said. Then the group said 'hello' to her as she looked at them.

"Hello, Go-Ongers. If you would come inside the lab… I would like to make an announcement."

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"What?" Mikey said in shock, "D-Dr. K, are you sure? I mean, there's no way to make it fa-"

"I'm sure, Mikey. Or should I say Go On Black. The SonicBot's high frequency sonicboom has entirely destoyed the Ranger Technology on the other Rangers."

"How soon can it be up and running again?" Tiffany asked.

"I say… about three months."

"Three months?" David said. "Miss Dr. K, I'm sorry but we're teenagers and we have lives to live."

"Well, basically now, you guys have to focus on protecting Corinth temporaily until I finish with the Ranger Technology for them."

"You mean we're now…" Jaime said. Then the Go-Ongers dropped their jaws as the RPM Rangers looked at them unusually.

"We are now the…" Sam said trying not to faint. Then the group fainted in shock.

After about a few minutes the teens woke up and stood up without losing their balance.

"You guys alright?" Summer said, "You guys need water or-"

"No, thank you Miss Landsdown," Jaime said, "But we're just shocked that we thought we heard that we were now the primary Rangers to defeat Venjix now."

"Well, temporaily." Flynn said.

"Whoa, getting dizzy again." Mikey said. "Dr. K, really? We're the primary now?"

"For now. I've scanned your morphers when you guys fainted and now we're in contact. If any Venjix attacks are in the city, I'll contact you guys first."

"This is weird." David said. "I mean not that it's weird, but it's kind of fast that we went from Standby to Primary. I mean, we're not as trained as you guys that much…"

"Hey," Scott said. "Don't pity yourself. You guys fight with more heart than any of us. Now I see why you're the Go-Ongers. And… I'm sorry that we thought we didn't need your help."

"Yeah, and showing our appreciation…" Gem said. Holding the two cardboard ends.

"We made this cake for the Go-Ongers!" Gemma said holding the other ends.

The Go-Ongers gasped as their partners holograms appeared.

"Doru Doru! It looks delicious!" Speedor said.

"I bet it tastes good too! On On On!" Bus-On said.

"V V! Gem and Gemma are the best bakers!" Bear R said.

"I want to roll around in it! Baru Baruca!" Birca said.

"Ganga Gaan! My target, finding the recipe! It smells good!" Gunpherd said.

"Well, Go-Ongers," David said. "I think this is a time for a celebration!"

"Smoothie Shop?" Jaime said.

"You know it!" Sam said. The group smiled as Mikey turned back and approached the five.

"Listen guys. I'm sor-"

"Mikey, we should be apologizing to you." Summer said.

"We let our stupid pride get to us and got our Ranger Powers busted." Dillon said.

"And we admit that your powers are cooler than ours and I admit I was jealous." Ziggy said.

"Listen, Mikey. We're sorry. You warned us from the start and we didn't listen to you." Scott said.

"Aye," Flynn said, "And when we do get our powers back, we'll work together. Like a family."

"Right!" Mikey said. "And I forgive you guys… So, you guys want to go?"

"Where?" Scott said.

"The Shop! Didn't you guys know that Sam's dad owns the place?"

"You forgot to leave that detail out." Flynn said.

"Well, sorry. Well, do you guys want to go or not?"

"Count us in." Scott said.

"Alright! Go-Ongers, let's go!" Sam said cheering.

"With the Power Rangers too!" Mikey added on.

"No problem." Jaime said. "The more the merrier."

Everyone smiled and then everyone went to their vehicle and then Dr. K, insisting she should stay, opened the garage doors and they drove off to the shop.

* * *

**Next Time:** Tiffany's getting used to being a Go-Onger and the Primary. Of course, she has to keep it a secret with her father. When he gets a promotion, Tiffany realizes that being a Power Ranger also has its drawbacks. Episode Four- Breathe


	5. Episode 4: Breathe

Power Rangers RPM: Passed On Power

A/N: I'm finally making some new characters! Yay! My disclaimer is the usual. I don't own anything Super Sentai related, Power Rangers, Final Fantasy, nothing except my original characters and my ideas. Also, please R&R. I would like to know if me writing stories are just a waste of time or not. Thank you for Guardian of Hope for Beta-Reading!

Summary: Tiffany's getting used to being a Go-Onger and the Primary. Of course, she has to keep it a secret with her father. When he gets a promotion, Tiffany realizes that being a Power Ranger also has its drawbacks.

By: TheOtherMe1994

Rating: T for Suggestive Themes and Suggestive Language

Pairing(s): A lot of them so be sure to be ready for them!

* * *

Episode Four- Breathe

"Guys!" Jaime yelled coming in the smoothie shop, "Channel seven. The news!" Jaime knew that it was something urgent, because… well, he ran all the way here.

"Hold on, dude." Mikey said, "At least breathe."

Tiffany changed the channel to Channel Seven, and saw the words Breaking News on the bottom of the television. The RPM Rangers and the Go-Ongers gathered around the Television.

_"And repeating breaking news, Colonel Mason Truman has fallen ill and will no longer be the commander of the Army until further notice. Following succession, Corporal Michael Hicks will become Truman's successor and become the leader of the Army. He says it's a great honor for him and he hopes he'll become the best commander while Truman is bedridden."_

"What the…?" David said.

"Tiffany!" Sam said excitedly. "Your dad! He's…"

"I can't believe it…" Tiffany said.

"You know Corporal Hicks?" Scott asked Tiffany as he returned to his post at the register. Because the Go-Ongers are needed to work as the primary team, the older rangers had volunteered, well, Flynn encouraged the others, to take the Go-Ongers' jobs and help out at the shop. Scott, as team leader, had naturally taken the position of cashier, where he could supervise the customers and his team.

"He's my father." Tiffany replied. "He took it?"

"Wait… you're the Corporal's daughter? I wonder why he never told us before." Flynn questioned to himself while drinking his own creation of a smoothie.

"Because, Flynn." Tiffany told him, "He doesn't like to mesh family and his job together. Ever wonder why he always rummages through your weapons? I got to go and see him!"

"We'll all go." Mikey said. He then looked at the Rangers, "You guys stay and watch the shop. Make sure you wear your hats so no one knows that you guys are, well, the Power Rangers. Including you, Dillon."

Dillon huffed in annoyance. The Go-Ongers went out of the shop and went to Sam's car and drove to the Command Center to see Tiffany's father.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

The Go-Ongers arrived at the Command Center to see the new appointed Commander. They got out of the car and went to the main control room, with Tiffany leading the way.

"Excuse me, boys." Tiffany said to the guards next to the entrance of the Control Room. "They're with me." She said talking to the guys. The guards stepped out of the way to the room and the door opened.

"Damn, Tiff," Jaime said, "Pow-er!"

"Yeah, I know." Tiffany said entering the room. "Hi, Daddy! I mean, Commander Daddy!"

"Hello, sweetie." Corporal Hicks got out of the Commander's Seat and went and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "How's school?"

"School's… school. You know how it is."

"Nope!" Jaime yelled out. "I'm sorry, Mr. H, but your daughter has been well, changing the school for the better."

"Oh?" Tiffany's Father surprised said, "You mean, you did something else than that R.A.C. Club?"

"Y-Yes, Daddy." Tiffany said, "I'm trying out for cheerleading, the play, and everything else! I can't wait for you to come and see what I'm doing!" She was lying.

"Excellent! I expect nothing better with my daughter. I want a full report next week, alright?"

"Yes, sir! Then Daddy/Daughter Day at the park?"

"Of course, Tiffany. You've done a lot during school, and I have been at work so late many times. A Daddy/Daughter Day is needed."

Tiffany squealed in happiness and then hugged her father, "Thank you, Daddy!"

"It's all right, Tiffany." Hicks said. Then an alarm for Venjix went off. Then the Go-Ongers morphers went off.

"What's that?" Hicks said when Tiffany revealed her morpher/phone.

"Uhm," Tiffany trying to make a lie, "a ringtone saying that I have to get back at the shop now. M-My break's over."

"Alright," Tiffany's father said walking towards the Corinth Map. "When I get home, make sure you finish your homework and I'll make dinner."

"Okay."

"Venjix Robot at the Park!" Hicks said to the employees at the Command Center. He was walking towards the exit of the room before seeing his daughter, "Bye, sweetie." He said when Tiffany hugged her. "I'll be back, okay?"

"Promise?" Tiffany said.

"Promise."

"Okay. Bye, Daddy!" Tiffany said. Hicks smiled and nodded as he went out of the Room.

"C'mon." David said. "We have to stop Venjix before it hurts innocent people."

"Right!" The guys said. Tiffany was just standing by the Corinth Map in the middle of the room. She was on the verge of tears when she had to see her father going into battle.

"Tiffany!" Sam said. Tiffany then wiped her tears off her eyes and turned back.

"Let's go." Tiffany said. Then the group ran out of the Command Center and back to a blind spot to morph up.

"Change Cell!" They said as they put in the Cells in their morphers, "Set! Time to…" Then they pressed the button or the lever, "Rev Up!" Then the light consumed the five, turning them into the Go-Ongers.

"Helmet on!" They said as the light dimmed. Then fully, they became the Go-Ongers. Then they ran to the park.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

The Robot was causing havoc to the Army, even though their blasters were making direct hits at it. It had some sort of tubes and it slammed though the ground and the tubes attacked the soldiers, creep style, like the tubes were tentacles. Explosions happened behind them and they continued to attack.

Just before they were about to retreat, the Go-Ongers thrown themselves into the battle. They used their Accel Guns and attacked the tentacles. The tentacles crept from the ground and attempted to attack the Go-Ongers. The Go-Ongers sliced and diced the tentacles from attacking them.

"It's not stopping!" Jaime yelled.

"Keep on attacking the tentacles!" David yelled, "It's the source of its power!"

"Dave!" Mikey yelled at him while attacking a tentacle, "They keep on growing! What the hell are we supposed to do?"

Tiffany then noticed a tentacle about to attack her father. She destroyed the nearby tentacle by her and then ran as fast as she could to stop the tentacle from killing her father.

"Dad!" Tiffany yelled. "Bullet Racer!" She summoned her personal weapon, "Rev up!" She then threw the car toward the tentacle and it destroyed the tentacle by Corporal Hicks. She ran right next to her father as she used her Accel Gun to shoot the Robot on the upper torso, which connected the tentacles. The Army followed suit and followed Tiffany's plan.

Sparks were flying off the Robot, making the tentacles stop and the main connector on the Robot's Torso, get fried. It fell off, making the TentaBot defenseless.

"You alright?" Tiffany said in her yellow suit, asking the Army and her father.

"Yes." Corporal Hicks said, "Thank you, Miss Landsdown."

"L-Landsdown!?" Tiffany said in shock. What did her father say? Then she understood why, "Y-Yes. Thank you, Corporal Hicks." She then ran and met up with the other Go-Ongers.

"Put it together!" David said. Then the Rangers combined their personal weapons.

"Road Blaster!" They said.

"Bear R!" Tiffany said revealing her partner's soul, "You ready?"

"V V! Let's show that we have guts!" Bear R said.

"Fire!" They yelled as David pulled the trigger and it destroyed the Robot. The Go-Ongers cheered because they were happy that another robot was destroyed.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"Looks like the TentaBot ran out of ink…" Johnny said to Tenaya.

"Shut up!" Tenaya said to him, "Master Venjix!"

"Initiating Download!"

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

Then the monster they defeated grew into a twenty story high Robot. The Go-Ongers looked shocked.

"Uhm, what do we do?" Jaime said.

"Dr. K," Mikey said. "Z-Zords?"

"Alright, Mikey!" Gem said through the communicator, "Sending the Zords! Including Carrigator!"

"Gem?" Mikey shocked said. "I thought you were at the shop."

"Well," Gemma said now, "we are. I'm teleporting the Zords… now!"

Then a briefcase appeared in front of them and David opened it. The Go-Ongers took their respective miniature versions of their partners, including Carrigator's version, and inserted their partners' soul into them. They then grew into the Zords that they recognized in the television and then they went inside.

"MegaZord Formation!" The Partners and the Go-Ongers said all together. Then the Zords formed into a MegaZord. "Nitro Ground Megazord!" They said.

Then the Robot sent its tentacles to attack but the attacks didn't even leave a scratch.

"Shift Blaster!" The group said. "Fire Blaster! Set!" They said when they put the cell in the blaster. "Highway Beam!"

"Tell Squidward, that we killed your robotic cousin, you!" Jaime tried to be funny.

"Fire!" Then the Megazord sent a blast and the robot got destroyed.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

The Go-Ongers came back to the shop, when some other people came out. They entered, said hi, and went to some tables as the RPM team met up and talked with them.

"We just saw the battle," Summer said, "You guys rocked it."

"Yeah," Scott said, "It's kind of… different, looking at it from the news."

"You guys totally pwned the Robot!" Ziggy said excitedly.

David and the guys laughed at Ziggy's comment and they continued talking as Summer noticed Tiffany sulking at a table alone. She then approached Tiffany being caring for her.

"Hey, Tiffany." Summer said, "Hey." She then knelt down to try and comfort her. "What's wrong?"

"My… father called me Miss Landsdown." Tiffany said almost about to cry. "I don't think I can do this anymore…"

"Your Dad called you, me?" Summer said. "Aww, come here, Tiffany." Pulling her into a hug. Then, Tiffany cried silently on Summer's shoulder. "It's alright. C'mon, let's go for a walk." Summer said helping her up.

"We're going out for a walk." Summer said while Tiffany was wiping some tears from her eyes, which were red. David noticed that his friend's hazel eyes were a blur and he knew there was something wrong. Then Tiffany and Summer left the shop, leaving the guys plus Gemma a little bit confused.

"What the…?" Flynn said as Tiffany and Summer left.

"Now, that's a first." Sam said, "Tiffany is actually crying."

"Why do you think?" Mikey asked.

"Her Period?" Jaime asked. Then everyone was looking at him with a confused look. "What?"

"Dude," Sam said, "we need to get you a girlfriend, stat."

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"It just sucks having your father call you by another name instead of me." Tiffany said, sitting on a bench eating a pretzel next to Summer. "I-I understand that since our uniforms are identical that, my father had comple-"

"Tiffany," Summer interrupted, "Your father… had no excuse. He should've recognized your voice and should've known it was you."

"B-But, Summer, he only saw me in my Go-Onger form. I-If he found out that I'm one of them, then it'll be a huge burden on his shoulders. I mean, who would want their own daughter save the world from a killer virus?"

"Yeah, you're right." Summer said. Then she changed the subject to make Tiffany smile again. "You know something?"

Tiffany was scarfing down her pretzel as she was listening, "What?" said Tiffany in a stuffed food voice.

"At first, I was jealous, that a teenager, like you, could take on Venjix and yet smile about it."

Then Bear R floated from the holster and inserted her cell into her morpher/phone. "V V! Tiffany, you can do it! I miss your smile! You're so gutsy and tough, like me!"

Tiffany then smiled and swallowed the mouthful of pretzel dough, "Thanks Bear R! I love you so much!" as she petted a finger around the hologram.

"And that too." Summer said confusing Tiffany, "Meaning the holograms and such. You and the others show much care for each other and your partners that you actually trust each other and love each other like you're in a family. No one is the particularly the leader."

"Yeah, basically." Tiffany said, "We are a family. I'm the Sister, Sam's the mom, David's the Dad, Jaime's the younger brother, and Mikey's the older sibling. We trust each other so much that even though we might fight, there's a way for us to be friends again, being a Go-Onger helps us be together."

"Yeah… unlike us."

"Summer, for almost a year, you defended the city and everyone loves you! So what if you have a dysfunctional family? That's what makes it interesting! I mean, I know your parents might not understand why you're doing this but, you've grown up."

"And your father will realize that, he has a daughter that was a Ranger and will defend the city." Summer said as she noticed Tiffany was looking at the ground. "You want to tell him, right?"

"So bad!" Tiffany whined, "But, I took an oath. Besides, if he found out then I would've been taken off the team. He doesn't like her daughter fighting, especially when it comes to Venjix."

-PRRRPMGO-ONGER-

"Aww," a girlish voice said behind the two girls. "That's so cute." Then Tiffany and Summer looked back and noticed the brown tights and the visor.

"Tenaya!" Tiffany said in surprise.

"Can I destroy you guys? I can't hear you?"

"Yeah," Summer said, "Behind all that hair, I doubt that you'll hear."

"Summer." Tiffany said. "Can you help me?"

"Yeah." Summer nodded and then Tiffany grabbed her blaster and turned it into sword mode. She then handed it to her. "Let's dance."

"Bring it on, bitch." Tenaya said.

"With pleasure." Tiffany said. "Change Cell!" Then Bear R floated out of the morpher/phone and into the holster and Tiffany put the cell into her morpher, "Set! Time to…" She then pressed the button, "Rev Up!" Then light consumed her, turning her into a Go-Onger. "Helmet on!" she said as the light dimmed.

"Let's do this." Tiffany said in her Go-On Yellow suit. She then charged toward Tenaya. She dealt some punches and kicks toward Tenaya but she defended against them and then Summer charged with the sword and sent a few sparks off Tenaya.

"Guys!" Tiffany said through her phone, "Tenaya's in the park!" She defended herself with her sword, while still communicating to her friends. "Any help!?"

"Can you do it by yourself?" Jaime said communicating through Tiffany's phone, "Johnny's causing havoc by the school."

"I got this then. You guys handle Johnny. Tenaya's mine. Tiffany, out." She then closed her phone and went on to fight Tenaya. She then saw cars coming toward her, knowing that the army's coming and her father too. "Summer!" Tiffany said to her, "Go! I'll handle this! Get to the shop, safely!"

"No!" Summer said, "You need help!"

"Well, my dad's coming and I don't want you to get hurt! Get to the shop now! Please!" Tiffany yelled at her. Summer sighed at the fact that she had to leave. She didn't want to, but for the sake of Tiffany, she gave the sword to her.

"Go!" Summer said when she threw the sword to Tiffany. She then fled the battle to go to the back to the shop.

"Where's she going?" Tenaya asking.

"I can take you by myself." Tiffany said. "Let's do this, bitch." She then charged at Tenaya with her Accel Gun in Sword Mode, and her civilian sidearm in blaster mode, shooting at her and waving her sword once she got close to Tenaya. They were at a hold with Tenaya holding Tiffany's sword with both of her hands.

"It's highly improbable that you'll win in this case." Tenaya babbled, "You see, I am a fully automated robot that has the technology that makes me think like a human and act like a human. So, you have no chan-" then before she knew it, Tiffany shot her with her blaster, and she was sent flying and landed on her back a few meters away.

"Shut the _hell_ up!" Tiffany said when she pointed her blaster from a distance. Then the cars and 4X4's came and surrounded Tenaya, with Tiffany's father right next to his daughter again. "There's no way out, Tenaya. Give yourself up."

"Never…" Tenaya then fired numerous blasts from her wrist blaster and when the dust cleared, Tenaya vanished.

Tiffany growled inside her Yellow Spandex suit, and then approached her father, "Thank you for the assistance, Dad."

"Dad?" Hicks said confusedly.

"I-I mean… Corporal Hicks. You remind me of my father sometimes."

"Oh, why thank you for the compliment, Miss Landsdown. Now that this is over, I have to see my daughter. It's Daddy/Daughter Day. I planned it with my friends and I know she'll love it."

"Oh!" Tiffany then sighed and smiled in her helmet. "Then I'll leave you to your daughter. I hear she's quite the quirky one." Tiffany then fled the scene quickly, hopefully beating her father to the shop.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

Tiffany, demorphed, ran to the corner of the block and then passed a few stores and then entered Sam's shop. The guys were gone, believing that they were still battling Johnny. She then stopped at the counter and caught her breath.

"Hey, Tiffany…" Summer said. "…I'm guessing Tenaya's gone." Tiffany responded with a thumbs up while still catching her breath.

"Where are… the guys?" Tiffany asked in-between her breathing.

"They're on their way." Ziggy said.

"Care to explain the heavy breathing?" Dillon asked.

"Scott…" Tiffany said to him, "Switch. Apron and the hat." Scott looked at her confused. Then suddenly, the guys ran inside and began taking the Ranger's aprons and hats.

"Tiffany!" Mikey said, "ETA?"

"Uh… 3 minutes." Tiffany said grabbing Scott's apron and hat, the funny thing is, that Scott was a few inches taller than Tiffany so the lower end of the apron was on the ground. "But, he was using his car, so I say about a minute."

"Shit!" Sam said. He then looked at the Rangers, "Uh… you guys just sit by the tables and just relax."

The Rangers looked bewildered at the fact the Go-Ongers were hurrying up to get into uniform. "Uh…" Gem said coming from the backroom. "What's going on?"

Then the Go-Ongers gasped at the fact that they all forgot about Gem and Gemma. "You guys stay in the back and do not be seen." Mikey asked.

"Why, Mikey?" Gemma said. She then gasped at an idea she thought, "Are we playing Hide and Seek!?"

"Y-Yeah!" Mikey said quickly, "Now, hide and I'll count to twenty."

"Okay!" Gem and Gemma said together then they went into the back, hiding.

"That's one crisis averted." Tiffany said.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?" Scott said. Then the door opened to the shop.

"Hi, Daddy!" Tiffany said behind the counter as she was putting her light brown hair into a ponytail and putting it around the hole in the hat. Tiffany then hugged him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi, sweetie." Corporal Hicks said, "You ready?"

Tiffany trying to act like she didn't know, which she did, "For what?"

"This." Hicks then revealed two tickets for a play that Tiffany's been dying to see. Tiffany gasped as she saw the tickets.

"D-Daddy? Really?" She was almost about to tear up.

"Really. And then we're going out for dinner and then we're going to the Daddy/Daughter Dance in the evening." Hicks said telling the surprise. Tiffany covered her mouth in shock as tears were transparent and were running down her cheeks. She then ran from the counter to go and hug her father.

"Daddy! Daddy! Thank you! I love you so much!" Tiffany said hugging her father and tearing up. "B-But, how did you do all of this?"

"My friends thought of the ideas. And if it wasn't for Miss Landsdown," Hicks then looking at Summer and so did Tiffany, "Then I wouldn't have made it and the day would've been ruined."

Tiffany then released from the hug from her father and approached Summer. "T-Thank you, Summer." She then hugged her as she was tearing up.

"You're welcome, Tiffany." Summer said.

"Well?" Jaime said while the two were hugging, "What are you doing, Tiff? Go!"

"Oh!" Tiffany said releasing from the hug and wiping her tears, "Yeah."

"Here." Mikey said offering her jacket. "I'll take the shift."

"I-I will." Summer taking it.

"You, Miss Landsdown?" Hicks said to her, "You know how to work a smoothie shop?"

"Well, I know how to work. And I also know how to make a smoothie, so no problem."

"Daddy," Tiffany said to her father, "I trust her. She can take over!" Tiffany then looked at her and smiled.

"Alright." Hicks said, "You ready?"

"Yeah!" Tiffany said grabbing the jacket. "Let's go!"

Then Hicks and Tiffany left the shop together and went inside his Dad's car and drove off to see the play.

"What just happened?" Ziggy said.

"That, Ziggy," Summer said, "is when a daughter finally realizes that becoming a Power Ranger might have its bad sides, but also… its good sides."

"You know…" Mikey said, "I feel like I'm forgetting something…"

"Uhm, Mikey?" Sam pointed out. "Count to twenty?"

Mikey then snapped and realized what he forgot, "Shit! Gem and Gemma! Olly olly oxen free!" He yelled to signal them that he gave up.

The group laughed as he said this as Gem and Gemma came to the front.

In the car, Tiffany put on her seatbelt as her father was in the driver's seat. She felt like she can finally handle the pressure and drawbacks of being a Power Ranger because, well… she can only think about the good stuff. It's like since she's a Power Ranger, her relationship with her father became stronger. Although she wanted to tell her father, when she took a glimpse at her father, looking at the road, smiling, she knew somehow, that he kind of knows.

Tiffany breathed a new breath when she entered the Theater to see the play. It was calm, happy, and full of relief. _God, I know I can do this. I just know it._ She thought to herself.

* * *

**Next Time: **A surprise happens for Jaime ever since he's a Go-Onger. His ex-girlfriend. But, what people don't know is that his ex also unintentionally reveals a truth that turns his life a jumble. Add a Venjix Robot and everything is discombobulated even more. Episode Five- They Call Me Crazy.


	6. Episode 5: They Call Me Crazy

Power Rangers RPM: Passed On Power

A/N: I'm finally making some new characters! Yay! My disclaimer is the usual. I don't own anything Super Sentai related, Power Rangers, Final Fantasy, nothing except my original characters and my ideas. Also, please R&R. I would like to know if me writing stories are just a waste of time or not. Also, thank to Guardian of Hope for making me use her character that she made. I don't own her.

Summary: A surprise happens for Jaime ever since he's a Go-Onger. His ex-girlfriend. But, what people don't know is that his ex also unintentionally reveals a truth that turns his life a jumble. Add a Venjix Robot and everything is discombobulated even more…

By: TheOtherMe1994

Rating: T for Suggestive Themes and Suggestive Language

Pairing(s): Jaime/Guardian of Hope's OC

Episode Five: They Call Me Crazy

"Woo hoo!" Mikey cheered as he was going to his locker. He was inputting his combination as Tiffany and Jaime were approaching him.

"Hey, Mikey." Tiffany said. "What was with the cheering?"

"Yeah," Jaime said to him, "We can hear it from end of the hall."

"Well," Mikey said as he was putting his books back in his locker, "I guess _someone_," he said very loud, "didn't find out his Term Grade in Mr. E's class!"

"What did you get?" Mikey said.

"A, bitches." Mikey said, "get jealous."

"Aww," Tiffany said, "Lucky!" she said hitting Mikey on the side.

"Yeah, I saw Sam's, and yours, Jaime." Mikey said grabbing his brown bag lunch (Thanks, Flynn… again), closing his locker, and putting back the lock on. "And Jaime," Mikey hissed. "You did good."

"Well… what did I get?" Jaime asked Mikey as the three were walking the hall towards the cafeteria.

"C+." Mikey replied.

"What!?" Jaime said. "C+! What are you talking about!?" Then Jaime started doing his happy dance, consisting of doing the sprinkler, grabbing one of his leg and just doing something that would be considered embarrassing.

Mikey and Tiffany were looking at their friend in a weird way as the teenagers in the hall looked at Jaime in an unsusal way.

Jaime stopped his happy dance as he looked back at his friends, almost about to chuckle, "What?"

Tiffany and Mikey then walked towards Jaime as they patted him on the back. "Dude," Mikey said, "Don't ever do that in public."

"There has to be a way for me to not laugh at you." Tiffany laughed at Jaime.

"Yeah…" Jaime said. "Maybe, one day, I have to get serious and focus on grades and my job."

Mikey and Tiffany then looked at each other and just laughed hard. But, the way Jaime said it, he was actually… serious. By the looks of his grades, he was just getting by in class. And when he's in battle with Venjix, he's usually the one that needs help or else he'll demorph in a blink of an eye. Jaime smirked at his friends to hide his seriousness as the three entered the student filled cafeteria.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"Okay… that's $3.50." Scott said to a customer. The customer then gave a $5 dollar bill as Scott gave the change and Summer began making the smoothie.

In about 5 minutes, Summer finished making it the smoothie. Summer then put it in the cup and gave it to the customer, who didn't know that the people actually working were the Power Rangers. Thank god for the hats.

Then when the customer left the shop, another person came inside. A girl. When she had entered, she smiled as she saw someone she recognized sitting by a table by himself. "Ziggy!" She squealed as she ran in her shorts and T-Shirt toward the person.

"What the…" Ziggy said as the girl hugged him from the behind. He thought it was one of the Cartels going to arrest him. He then looked behind and there he saw, what it felt like months not seeing each other finally happening. "Jessie!" He said in surprised tone. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ziggy said, hugging his sister.

"Well," Jessie said to her brother, "I'm on break! Ever since yesterday!"

"Whoa!" Ziggy said, "Bet you're kicking ass at that dance academy, right?"

"You can say that…" Jessie said until Ziggy looked at her in bewilderment, "Don't worry, Sieg, I'm not failing."

"Good." Ziggy said. "You should work on your studies too."

"Yeah, I know… _mom_!" Jessie said trying make him smile again. Ziggy smiled again as they hugged and Jessie sat next to Ziggy, talking about her adventures at the dance academy.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

While she was talking, the Go-Ongers entered the shop to just hang out and talk to the Rangers about what happened during the week. To the Go-Ongers, the older rangers were almost like psycharists when they would talk about the drama of what is High School.

But, when they entered, the tone changed from the usual, which was talking about things from Monday, to shocked like they saw a ghost.

"Is that my best friend that turned into a ballerina!?" Tiffany squealed as Ziggy and Jessie turned their heads to look at Tiffany. Jessie then squealed too as both of the girls ran and hugged each other.

Both of them squeed like little fangirls and then they hugged again.

"Oh my god, Jessie. I missed you _so _much!" Tiffany said. "How's the academy?"

"The dance academy's great!" Jessie replied. "But it's better to see you guys!" she said as she faced the other teenagers. Jessie then approached Mikey, who they have never been aquainted with.

"Hi," Jessie said to him, "You must be Mikey."

"And you must be Jessie." Mikey said to her, "I've heard about you from my friends and your brother." Then Mikey offered his hand for a handshake.

"Uhm," Jessie said, "I don't give handshakes." Then Jessie then approached Mikey and hugged him. "I give hugs." She said as she let go and looked at him.

"Okay, that's cool." Mikey said trying to think of something to say. I mean, in only 3 minutes they got aquainted and now, they're hugging.

"Oh!" Jessie said in surprise, "I forgot!" She then walked right over and stood next to her brother, "This is my brother, Siegfried." Introducing his brother to the rest of the group.

"I think we know who is the Green Ranger is, Jessie." Sam said as Jessie nodded. Jaime scoffed since he was Go-On Green and was the primary. Damn the identical suits!

"Siegfried?" Tiffany said in shock, "Your actual name is Siegfried!?"

"Haha," Ziggy said to the group, "Very funny."

"Ziggy's been afraid to reveal his real name," Jessie said. "It's complicated. Anyways, these are my friends that I've been talking about. This is Sam, that's Tiffany, David's right there, obviously you told me about Mikey," Then as about she was going to say Jaime's name, Jessie locked eyes with Jaime. Obviously, something was going on. Jessie then sighed in grief and continued talking, "And that's Jaime."

"Oh, okay." Ziggy said to his sister.

"So," David said to Jessie, "What are you doing here?"

"School break. I'm in town for a few days." Jessie explained.

"A few days?" David said, "Then we need to get you reaquainted to the way we roll."

"Definitely." Mikey said, "I'm interested to see how Jessie likes to hang out." Then Mikey turned his head to Jaime, who gave a little smirk to him. "Not that I like you and stuff, Jessie. I know what happened." Mikey said turning his head back to Jessie.

"Jaime," Tiffany said to him, "Talk to her at least. This is getting worse." Jaime then rolled his eyes in annoyance and then approached Jessie.

"Jessie?" Jaime said hesitantly.

"Jaime." Jessie said in a monotone.

"C-Can we talk? Like alone?" He whisped to her.

"S-Sure." Jessie shocked as Jaime held her hand and they exited the shop, leaving the older rangers, especially Ziggy, in shock.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?" Flynn said.

"Well, I don't know how I'm supposed to say this," Sam said, "But… Jessie is Jaime's ex-girlfriend."

"W-What?" Ziggy said this. "Why didn't she tell me about this!?" About to become the overprotective brother.

"Ziggy," Mikey said, "Calm down. I think that's why she didn't want to tell you. She knew that you would get _very_ overprotective, I mean, I knew about the relationship the first month I met these people. Don't you ever reflect on your personality for one day to see what are you doing?"

"No… I mean who does that?" Ziggy said, "Whatever the case, I'm going to see my sister and talk to Jaime." Ziggy then stormed out to the shop, still in his apron and cap, looking for his sister and Jaime.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"So… how you've been doing?" Jaime said while walking around the block with Jessie.

"I've…" Jessie studdered, "I've been doing good. I mean, with me dancing and stuff, I've been having a good time."

"That's nice," Jaime said, "So, uhm, how long are you back?"

"Only a few days. Then I have to go back to work on the annual ballet recital."

"Ballet recital?"

"Yeah," Jessie said, "It's like the Spring Musical back at Corinth High School."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah…" Jessie said looking down at the sidewalk.

"So… did you… date any guys there?" Jaime dropping the question.

"I-I did… but… there's something missing with them." Jessie said quietly while Jaime looked at her with wonder. After several months, she never dated anyone there? Does she still have feelings for him?

"Something missing?" Jaime said repeating Jessie's diologue, "Like what?"

"I-I don't know." Jessie and Jaime were now looking at each other face to face, locking their eyes to each other. "But, I feel like it fits with you." Jessie then attempted to make the move to kiss him, before Jaime moved his head, making Jessie miss.

"Jessie." He said in a disappointed way, "You know why we had to break up. We both knew that it wouldn't work out because of the long distance."

"But, let's at least try!" Jessie said, "Jaime," She then put her hand on Jaime's cheek, "my heart is broken still. Why can't we just… rekindle it for this time?"

"Well, what about the other times after this?" Jaime questioned. "Listen Jessie, m-my heart is broken too, but we have other things to worry about-"

"Jaime," Jessie interrupted. "that's always you. You think about the future more than the present. Think about right now…" Jessie then put her arms around Jaime's neck, looking at him. "What could happen _right now_, with just a few minutes reuniting, there's that spark that we found months ago…" They were close now. Feeling each other's breath. They were about to lay just one kiss…

"Jessie!" A voice said yelled out! "JESSIE!" The voice went louder as Jaime and Jessie heard footsteps running, approaching them.

They looked at the figure running toward them and then Jessie broke the embrace when she knew who was running after them. Ziggy.

"Ziggy!" Jessie said suprisingly. "What the hell?"

"Jessie, go back to the shop, now. I'll talk to you later." Ziggy said in a way that sounded mean and protective.

"No! I want to talk to Jaime!" Jessie protested.

"Jessie," Ziggy said, "I will talk to you later. Now, go to the shop!" Jessie sighed in disappointment and then walked to the shop.

"Ziggy…" Jaime said trying to calm him down.

"Shut up. J-Just shut up." Ziggy said interrupting him, "Don't Ziggy me. Just explain. Why did you break up with my sister? What did you do?"

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"God!" Jessie said in anger coming into the shop. "I hate Ziggy! Why does he have to get all defensive? I'm the older twin!"

"I'm guessing that Ziggy interrupted your makeout session," David said.

"No…" Jessie said almost about to tear up, "We were about to kiss. We were about to be together again. Why did Ziggy have to ruin it? We were so close…" She then slumped down on a chair laying her head down on the table.

"Jessie," Tiffany said, "We'll talk to Jaime about the relationship. You can talk to Ziggy." She then looked at her best friend. "You love him still, don't you?"

"Yeah. I love Jaime." Jessie said in public. "I love him. I don't know what I would do if we weren't together…"

"Aww!" Tiffany said, "We'll help with you and Jaime. The others will handle Ziggy."

"I'm not playing Cupid." Mikey said. Obviously he didn't like the whole 'I love you' thing.

"You'll do it." Summer said patting Mikey's head. "Ooh, I can't wait to get these two together."

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"Ziggy, I'm sorry." Jaime being apologetic, "I didn't know you were her brother, all right?"

"Jaime, I don't care if you're sorry for me," Ziggy said, "I'm worried about my sister. S-She's the only family I have left. If I hear from her that you hurt her, I swear-"

"Ziggy," Jaime interrupted. "I didn't hurt her. Both of us agreed to this break-up."

"Both of you guys?" Ziggy surprised. "I don't believe that. Maybe you persuaded her to break up with you. Damn it, tell me the truth!"

Jaime sighed in annoyance. Why does Ziggy always have to get in someone's buisness? Oh well, here goes. "Okay, fine. Me and Jessie dated for about a year. Last year. She loved me and I loved her. And both of us knew how to dance. Jessie with her ballet and me with my Hip-Hop. Both of us auditioned for this top dance school in the west side of Corinth and both of us got in."

"Why didn't you go?" Ziggy asked.

"Jessie got a full scholarship to go there and well… I didn't." Jaime said disapponinted, "Guess there aren't any scholarships for the dancing I do."

"Then what happened?"

"She didn't want to take it, but I told her that it's an once in a lifetime offer and she should take it. Then she dropped the question on our relationship. We… I decided to tell her that we should take some time off because of the fact of us being so far away from each other."

"So…" Ziggy said, "just because of my sister moving to a dance academy, you guys broke up? If I ever fell in love, Jaime, then I would've stayed with the person forever."

"It's complicated, Zig." Jaime said. "If I had a scholarship, then I would've went. I… I love her, Ziggy. I love your sister. And I swear, I don't care if you hit me or hurt me."

"It's okay, Jaime." Ziggy put his hand on Jaime's shoulder. "I finally get you. You love my sister and… its fine with me. If you want to… date… my sister, then fine. But, I swear, if you hurt my sister again…"

Jaime laughed again, "I know. You'll kick my ass."

Ziggy laughed as the alarm from Jaime's morpher went off. Jaime sighed at the fact that a Venjix attack was the only thing that could ruin this happy moment.

"What, Doc?" Jaime said disappointed.

"Go-On Green," Dr. K said through Jaime's morpher, "There's a Venjix Robot at Sector 20. I've already contacted the others. Go and meet with them and defeat the Attack Bot."

"Got it, Doc." Jaime said, "And it's Jaime!" He tried to tell her. "Jaime Saulander."

"No need to tell me." Dr. K said.

"Geez, some of your tactics are so damn cold." Jaime said to Dr. K. He then changed the subject and looked at Ziggy, "Ziggy… I got to go."

"Go. I'll talk to Jessie." Ziggy said. Jaime nodded and ran back to the parking lot to go and morph, while Ziggy made his way back to the shop.

Jaime arrived at the empty parking lot. He looked left and right to see that no one would see him morph up. Jaime took a deep breath. "Change Cell!" He said when he put the cell in, "Set! Time to…" He then lifted the lever up, "Rev up!" Then the light consumed him about to transform. He never got used to the light and the morph up stuff. He felt like every time he morphed up, it was for the first time in his life.

"Helmet on!" Jaime yelled and then the light dimmed down and he was in his green spandex suit.

He then ran toward Sector 23 and with a speed upgrade on his suit, thanks to Dr. K, he ran really fast, like Flash Gordon fast.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"Hey, ugly!" David yelled in his Ranger form, "Do you want me to destroy you, or do you want me and my friends to do it to you?"

"I don't need to choose," The robot said to David, who was with the others in their Ranger Forms. "All I need to do is destroy you!"

Then all of a sudden, a green figure ran behind the Robot, with it not knowing. "Rim Axe!" Jaime yelled when he summoned his personal sidearm, "Rev up!" He then spun around like a tornado and slashed his way through the monster and met up with his friends.

"Damn you, Green Ranger!" The Robot yelled as some sparks flew off of it. "But, I have a few tricks up my sleeve…" Then the Robot charged against the Go-Ongers about to attack them.

The Go-Ongers defended themselves with their Accel Guns and they slashed their way through the Robot's tracks. There seemed to be no hope for the Robot until Jaime in his Green Ranger Suit was swinging his sword to attack him.

"Ha!" The Robot said when they were at a sword clash. "My specialty. Scan!"

"Huh?" Jaime said confused. "What are you talking about?"

Then suddenly the Robot cloned into a clone of the Green Ranger with the exact same voice of Jaime's. The CloneBot's plan had actually worked. It confused the other rangers as they tried to decipher which one was the fake and which one was the right one.

"Two Jaimes?" Mikey said in his Black Ranger suit. "This can't be good…"

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"Jessie?" Ziggy said when he entered the shop. "Jessie!" he said in relief, "Thank god you're here."

"Oh." Jessie said cold. "And I guess you scared Jaime, right!?" She spoke out, "I knew it! You would do that! God, I hate you so much!"

"Jessie…" Ziggy said, "I didn't scare him." He said grabbing his sister's arm as she was about to leave. "He… had something to do."

"Oh?" Jessie said surprised. "What could it be?" _Could it be that Jaime planned something for me? No, that isn't like him. _She thought. Oh, well. Might as well ask. "What could it be?"

"I don't know." Ziggy said. "But, let's talk about you." He said changing the subject. "Why didn't you tell me about Jaime? Why didn't you tell me about your relationship?"

"See!?" Jessie said, "This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew that you would get all panicky and do all of this. You always think about what will happen to me and stuff when I'm in a relationship! Why don't you date for once?" Jessie pissed off as she sat down on one of the tables.

"Jessie," Ziggy said, "I just worry about you. I'm your brother…"

"I understand, Ziggy, but can you at least include Jaime into the picture. He's really nice and if you _really _get to know him, then you'll like him."

"Don't need to tell me…" Dillon said out loud while wiping some tables.

"What?" Jessie really puzzled. "What do you guys mean?"

"Well…" Flynn said behind the blender counter, "Jaime told us about the wallet and picture of both of you guys. Remember that?"

"Yeah…" Jessie said, "I got it for his birthday last year. He kept it?"

"Yep." Summer said smiling. "And he keeps on telling stories about you and him on these adventures that sound really fake in my mind."

"Trust me, Summer." Jessie said to her. "They're all real. Even the one in Mr. Edwards' class when we planted a newt in his coffee."

Then the whole group laughed. They seemed to recall the time when Jaime told that story. As they were laughing, Jessie came to thinking. _Jaime… I love you. _

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"Which Ranger is the real Jaime?" David said trying to see which one is the real one.

"Guys!" Jaime 1 said. "It's me!"

"No, guys!" Jaime 2 said, "I'm Jaime. This person's the fake one! He wants to destroy us!"

"Guys," Mikey said to Sam, Tiffany, and David, "Combine your weapons. I got a plan."

"Okay!" The 3 said. Then they combined their three weapons and made a cannon. Not as big and powerful as the Road Blaster. "Grand Prix Cannon!" They yelled out.

"Now…" Mikey said. "There's one thing that the real Jaime knows and the other one doesn't."

The two Green Rangers tilted their heads, bewildered.

"In Mr. E's class, what exact grade did you get in his class?" Mikey said. Oh, now it's a quiz show. This can't be happening.

"A!" Jaime 2 said in confidence.

"C+." Jaime 1 said hesitantly.

"Got you!" Mikey said. "Guys!" Mikey said to the three. "It's the one on the right!"

"Got it!" David said, "Speedor! Let's do this fast!" he said he put his partners' soul in the cannon.

"Let's beat this hunk of junk!" Speedor said.

"Fire!" Then David pulled the trigger and the blast hit Jaime 2 and then the CloneBot reverted to its real form.

"Damn you!" CloneBot said.

"Nope." Jaime said, "It's the one that you're screwed!" Then Jaime and Mikey combined their weapons to make a blaster.

"Torque Blaster!" They yelled out.

"Birca!" Jaime said as pulled out his partner's soul in. "It's showtime!"

"Baru Baruca!" Birca said, "Let's do this!"

"Fire!" Both of them said. Then a blast came off the Blaster and then directly hit the CloneBot and destroyed the CloneBot.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"I guess two isn't better than one." Johnny said to Tenaya 7, who was kind of irked that her plan was foiled again.

"Shut the hell up. I am completely capable to handle the situation." Tenaya said to him. "Venjix."

"Initating download!" Venjix said.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

Then the CloneBot grew into a 20 story high robot.

"Yeah…" Jaime said, "I'm never used to that."

"Dr. K?" David said.

"Already know, Go-On Red. And you no longer need those miniature toy figures for your Zords. I have specially fused them with the Zords in my computer."

"English, Doc?" Tiffany said.

Dr. K sighed, "You're kind of using the older Rangers' Zords. But configured with the Engine Cells that you guys used."

"All right, Dr. K." Sam said.

"Okay. I'm downmorphing the Zords."

"Hand me downs?" Mikey said to the group.

"Better than nothing." Jaime said.

"Let's do this!" David said.

Then the Zords were downmorphed and then the Go-Ongers put their Partners' Souls in, including the Carrigator's Soul in.

"MegaZord Formation!" The Zords and Go-Ongers said all together. Then they began forming the MegaZord. "Nitro Ground MegaZord!"

"No use!" The CloneBot said, then it began hitting the MegaZord and it did nothing. "What?"

"Looks like another thing you can't clone." Jaime said pulling out the wheel. "Shift Blaster!" He said as the others followed Jaime's action. "Fire Blaster! Set!" He said the others followed suit. "Highway Beam!"

"You can never be me." Jaime said saying his last line before the Robot would get destroyed.

"Fire!" Then the MegaZord sent a huge blast as the Robot got it. Then with sparks flying off of it, the CloneBot exploded and was destroyed.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"Hey, guys!" David said as he entered the shop. "Whoa…"

"Hey, what's with the…" Tiffany said until she saw the table covered in white cloth, with candles on the outside tables next to the proper table. "Whoa…"

"Hey, what's going…" Mikey said. "Holy crap…"

"Holy crap is right!" Sam said as he noticed as the light dimmed. "Whoa…"

"Why are you guys going whoa? Is some…thing…" Jaime said he noticed the tables and then looked at Ziggy and the older Rangers. "You guys…"

"Jaime Saulander," Summer said. "we've been waiting for your arrival."

"What?" Jaime said in shock. _What's going on?_ He thought. He wanted to say that but, the only word that came out of his mouth was, "We?"

Then a woman, beautiful, in a dark red dress, in makeup, her hair up, with glinting bracelets on, walked past Ziggy and Dillon and appeared in front of the Go-Ongers. She looked really stunning. "We." She said.

"J-Jessie?" Jaime said in shock. He had never seen this girl this beautiful before, except for the Homecoming Dance. He felt embarrassed as he was only in a T-Shirt and Jeans.

"S-Summer and Gemma helped me." Jessie said to him. "You like it?"

"Uhm… Uh…" Jaime said incoherently. He wanted to say all of the best things to her but, he couldn't.

The other Go-Ongers realized what happened and then decided to walk over to the older Rangers. "I think I'm going to help the others." Mikey said as the four walked to be with the older Rangers.

"Y-Yeah! C'mon guys! Let's go, let's go." Tiffany said as she pushed the others to the back of the shop. "C'mon Ziggy."

Jessie laughed as her brother was resisting to go until Dillon pulled him and made him go to the back.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"I… uh, guess that Ziggy knows now?" Jaime said to his smokin' hot ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah." Jessie chuckled. "I guess he does."

"You look beautiful." Jaime said.

"Thank you, Jaime." Jessie complimented, "You're looking…" Jessie said as she was looking up and down at him, "not too shabby."

"Shabby?" Jaime said, "I swear, if I knew about this before then, I would've ch-"

"Jaime," Jessie said as she interrupted him approaching him. "That's always you. You thinking about the future."

"Yeah, but this is really like my one biggest regret in my life." Jaime trying to make a fool out of himself, "I mean, you're here looking really pretty, and here I am, like I'm going to a concert of something."

"Well," Jessie said putting her arms around Jaime's neck. "How about we make it as one of your biggest successes in your life?"

"Jess." Jaime said as he was getting closer to Jessie's face, "I love you."

"Jaime, I always loved you." Jessie said as she got closer to Jaime's face. "I don't know why we decided to break up."

"Well, let's rekindle it now, as you would say." Jaime said as both of them could feel each other's breath. They were close now and nothing could ruin this moment. It was perfect. Then, Jaime made the move and kissed Jessie.

Even with Summer's lipstick and Gemma's makeup on, Jessie didn't care if some of it was on Jaime's face. She knew that this day, this hour, this exact minute would be the best because this is when both of them knew that they complete each other. She kissed back.

They realeased from the kiss and then kissed again. They released again and then both of them smiled. Both of them looked to the left as they saw the others looking and smiling.

"I'm guessing I got lipstick on my lips." Jaime said breaking the silence.

The others laughed as they came back from the back and whooped as they met up and patted Jaime on the back and Summer, Tiffany, and Gemma smiled and laughed.

"So, I guess that you guys are back together." Summer said.

"I guess so…" Jaime said. "I-I mean if you're okay with it." Jaime said looking at Jessie.

"Yeah. Of course!" Jessie said as she approached him and they kissed again as the Go-Ongers gave sounded out a disgusting sound. "Aww, get a room!" Sam said.

"Hey," Mikey said. "Where's Ziggy? He's got to see this." Mikey said to Tiffany as he noticed that Jessie's brother didn't show up.

"I don't know. Check the back." Tiffany said.

"Okay." Mikey said as he walking toward the back, "Hey, Zig-Man! You're missing it! Your sis is sucking face with…" And then he stopped as his mouth opened as he saw what happened that he saw with his own eyes. Ziggy kissing Dillon and Dillon kissing back. Apparently, they were sucking face too. "Uhm…" Mikey said banging on the metal shelf making a noise that Dillon and Ziggy can finally break the kiss and release. Dillon wiped his mouth with his sleeve, giving a smirk as he exited the back. Mikey shocked approached Ziggy, who was red and feeling embarrassed.

"You? W-With Dillon?" Mikey said to Ziggy.

"Y-Yeah." Ziggy said embarrassed.

"Don't worry, dude." Mikey said putting his hand on his shoulder, "I understand. Now, let's go. Your sister is making out like you did but with Jaime."

"Not funny." Ziggy said as both of them came out from the back and saw, well Jaime and Jessie kissing as the others were talking to each other.

"Jessie!" Ziggy said about to kill Jaime.

Dillon laughed as he was right next to Mikey, "I guess some things don't change."

"Yep, Dillon." Mikey said putting his hand on Dillon's shoulder, "I guess so too. You know what I mean?" Mikey said as he made a smirk similar to Dillon's as he looked to him.

"Whatever floats your boat." Dillon said giving him his exact smirk that no one can mimic. Mikey laughed as he ran as he and the others, except for Dillon, tried to pull Ziggy back from ripping Jaime's face off.

* * *

**Next Time: **Sam's got it all. The strength, the smarts, and he's a Go-Onger! He cares for everything and he's like a mother to the Go-Ongers. When his father's shop is about to go out for buisness and a Venjix Robot is attacking, how can he be able to save the world and save the Shop? Episode Six- Ain't Stopping

A/N: Yeah, can you guys please Review this story? Please? All critiques are appreciated and good reviews are great! I don't know if I should continue on… should I?


	7. Episode 6: Ain't Stopping

Power Rangers RPM: Passed On Power

A/N: I'm finally making some new characters! Yay! My disclaimer is the usual. I don't own anything Super Sentai related, Power Rangers, Final Fantasy, nothing except my original characters and my ideas. **Please review if you like this story. All critism is appreciated.**

Summary: Sam's got it all. The strength, the smarts, and he's a Go-Onger! He cares for everything and he's like a mother to the Go-Ongers. When his father's shop is about to go out for buisness and a Venjix Robot is attacking, how can he be able to save the world and save the Shop?

By: TheOtherMe1994/thegiantflyingchicken

Rating: T for Suggestive Themes and Suggestive Language

Pairing(s): A lot of them so be sure to be ready for them!

Episode Six- Aint Stopping

"Hey, guys!" Flynn said in the shop welcoming the Go-Onger Teenagers. "How was the Venjix Attack on Sector 20?"

"Grinders, grinders, and more grinders," Sam said.

"It was so easy," Tiffany said, "we didn't have to transform at all."

"I swear," Jaime said, "This whole week has been nothing but Grinders. When are we going to-"

"Jaime," David interrupting him, "Don't say it. Whenever you say something with the word 'When' in the beginning, it usually happens. Let's just defeat the Grinders for now and then we'll take down the Attack Bots."

"I agree with him." Mikey said. He then turned to Flynn who was manning the Smoothie Counter. "Any customers come?"

"No not yet." Flynn said, "Sorry, mate."

"What? Still? That's the 3rd week in a row!" Sam said in a whining way. "Uhm… I'm going to the back… taking inventory or something…" he then walked depressed all the way to the back of the room. Obviously he was disturbed with something.

Then the four teenagers took out their wallets. They chipped in ten bucks and put it in the register while the Rangers looked in confusedment. "What are you guys doing?" Summer said.

"Helping Sam. Business isn't booming like it used to before." David said.

"Why?" Ziggy asked wiping the outside of the blender.

"'Cause, Ziggy, a douchebag by the name of Johnny made up a rumor saying that a condom was found in one of the smoothies and everyone believed him." Tiffany said.

"Why do people have to follow what Johnny says?" Summer asked, "I mean if he's evil then, no one should listen to him."

"Well, Summer," Mikey pointed out fixing Ziggy's hat. "You have to realize, whatever Johnny does, people do it. He's the single most popular guy in the whole school. He's like Venjix. He sends his lackeys to do most of the job for him." Mikey said.

"But, what I don't get is he hates humans with Venjix Technology inside their bodies, but yet he works for Venjix." Jaime said.

"Venjix Technology?" Dillon asked.

"Yeah, Sam has Venjix Technology inside him and Johnny's been on his ass even before I went to school. Kind of sad, right?" Mikey said.

Flynn kind of understood what's going on with Sam so he put down his rag, and then went to the back, hoping he'll talk to Sam.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"Hi, Dad," Sam said through his phone/morpher talking to his father. "It's Sam." He was sent to voicemail, "I know you're probably at a meeting with the Small Business Union, but I just want to say, that uhm, business is going well. We, uhm, got some usual customers come by and get some smoothies and I got my friends to work so everything is basically fine. Okay? So, call me back, if you time, alright? See ya, Dad. Love you. Bye." He then closed his phone and slid back to the wall in depression.

The sound of Flynn's shoes squeaking made Sam look and notice him, signaling the fact that his Scottish friend had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I see you've heard my voicemail." Sam said to Flynn.

"Aye. I see why you're sad." Flynn said.

"What?" Sam trying to act like nothing's wrong. "I don't know what you mean…"

"Sam, you're acting like everything is okay when everything isn't. Look, just because you take care of us doesn't mean you always have to put on a smile. Now come and tell Flynn what's wrong." Flynn said to Sam, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Flynn," Sam said putting his head on Sam's chest. "I don't know what's happening. I thought I can handle this, but I can't. I've got school… managing my family's shop, saving the world, and I have a life. And now since no one's coming, my Dad's Shop is going to close. Three generations, Flynn. Three generations of Masons holding down the shop and its going to end with me."

"Sam, don't think that." Flynn said while rubbing his back. Sam's mother had died when he was little and his Dad was President of the Small Business Union so he was kind of out of the picture too so Sam didn't mind if Flynn did that. He saw him as more than a Defender of the World. He saw him as a parent. "It's all going to be fine. You'll think of something."

"But, what though? I've been doing everything to save this place. This is like a second home to me."

"Yeah, mine too but, you guys will find a way." Flynn said.

"I hope so. I just don't want the shop to close on my generation. I love my dad and the shop was at its best when he managed it. I just don't know how I can do that like my dad."

"Hey, are you doing this for yourself, or for your dad?" Flynn questioned.

"Well…"

""Cause, I seem to recall that _you're _running the shop, not your father. Sam, you're your own person. You can make this shop better and even more awesome than it is! I mean, thanks to you, I finally get to take a break and make some smoothies and have a job doing it! Haven't you've seen the others kind of happy that you've asked us to take your guys' jobs?"

"As I seem to recall, you were the only one that was stoked." Sam said trying to be funny.

Flynn chuckled as his friend attempted to make a joke. "That's kind of true. But, hey. You'll find a way to beat the odds."

"Maybe… wait. Beat." Sam thinking of an idea. "Beat!" Then he hugged Flynn for the idea. "Thank you, Flynn!" He then released from the hug.

"Uhm, what's seems to be the idea?" Flynn confused asked Sam.

"I think I got a way to save the Shop." Sam said. "I got to tell the guys! C'mon, man!" He said to Flynn. Sam ran out of the back and Flynn followed him. Sam was back.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"Guys!" Sam said to the group. "I know how we can sa-" Then the alarm on their morphers went off. The teenagers groaned in annoyance.

"What's up, Doc?" Mikey said. Ziggy laughed at this because of the Bugs Bunny reference.

"Ziggy," Dr. K said through Mikey's morpher, "ignoring your laughing for now, Go-Ongers, there's an Attack Bot at Sector 7."

"Doc, Sector 7?" Mikey communicated, "That's an hour away from here. Even with Sam's car."

"Precisely, Go On Black," Dr. K said, "That's why I'm programming the Beta Runners to your location so you can get there quicker."

"Beta Runners, Dr. K?" Tiffany asked. "As in 'untested technology'?"

"Forget about the name, Go On Yellow," Dr. K said, "They should arrive about… now."

Then suddenly 5 Motorcycles appeared in front of the shop as she said 'now'. The group ran out of the Shop and they were in pure shock.

"Whoa!" David said in amazement.

"This is cool…" Mikey said with his mouth opened in shock.

"I regret saying that Dr. K is a cold human," Jaime said.

"Oh, this is better than Christmas." Tiffany said.

"Incredible." Sam said examining his bike. All of them had their respective colors to identify which bike belonged to who. "By the looks of these babies, the bikes can go up to two hundred!"

"Exactly, Go On Blue," Dr. K said through his morpher, "This also will bond with your civilian powers once you ride them."

"Uh," Flynn said, "How come they get bikes and we don't?"

"Because, Flynn," Dr. K said through Sam's morpher, "You guys already have your vehicles. They don't."

"Burn." Mikey turned his head to them. "Let's go."

"Wait," Summer said, "Do you guys even know _how_ to drive a motorcycle?"

"Yeah," David said, "R.A.C."

"Intro to Motorcycles." Jaime chuckled.

Then the Go-Ongers put on their helmets and go on the bikes. They pressed the start button and pressed the throttle button. They kicked the kickstand and kicked down on the gear shift, and began riding off to Sector 7.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

The Go-Ongers arrived at Sector 7 in less than a few minutes with their Beta Runners. They saw the Robot along with Johnny. They got out of their bikes and approached Johnny.

"Johnny," David said to him, "What are you doing is considered harmful to the environment. Give yourself up."

"You really think that?" Johnny said, "You guys are so foolish. GabBot!" Then the GabBot with massive mouths around his body appeared in front of him and the Go-Ongers. It then sent a sound wave of screams to the Go-Ongers and they covered their ears.

Mikey struggled to grab his blaster because the ear bleeding screeches that he heard. He grabbed his blaster and shot a bullet at the Robot stunning it for a few minutes.

"Don't you know that bullets can break the sound barrier?" Mikey said.

"I don't want anymore high frequency Robots anymore!" David yelled.

"Change Cell!" The Go-Ongers revealed their Souls and inserted them in their morphers, "Set! Time to…!" Then they pressed the button or pushed up the lever, "Rev up!"

Then the light blinded the Robot and then the teenagers became the Go-Ongers. They put their Partners Souls in their Accel Gun and began blasting the Robot leaving sparks off the Robot.

"I'm leaving." Johnny said. "GabBot keep on attacking." The Robot obeyed its creator and started charging at the Go-Ongers who also charged at it too. It was an all out battle. GabBot attacking, then the Go-Ongers. Until the Robot kept on talking to Mikey like how Ziggy would just ramble on and on about his life and stuff.

"So… I was like… and then she was at this…" The GabBot said and it kept on talking and talking like it was just gabbing.

"Hey, will you shut up so I ca-" Mikey said before he got hit in the stomach where he got shot by the grinder years ago. He gasped in pain and then demorphed. Then the GabBot put its hand over Mikey's mouth and then the hand began taking away Mikey's mouth. Mikey was trying to get the GabBot's hand out from covering its mouth but he couldn't.

"Mikey!" Sam said he then used his Accel Gun to shoot the hand from Mikey's mouth and then the GabBot shook it in pain and then leaving the scene of the battle. Mikey was on the ground.

"Mikey!" Tiffany said still in her Go-Onger suit. He then help lifted Mikey up, "Are you okay."?

Mikey mouthed, 'I'm okay.' But no voice actually came out. He tried again but no voice.

"Oh, my god…" Jaime said when the others demorphed. "You can't talk!"

Then Mikey hit behind his head as a 'duh!' act.

"C'mon. I think Dr. K should know about this." David said. "Mikey, can you walk?" Mikey nodded yes and he walked to his bike and went to the Garage and to see Dr. K. You can see in his face that he was mad.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"So, he can't talk?" Ziggy said to the Go-Ongers in the Smoothie shop.

"Yeah," David said, "The GabBot did its job and took people's voice."

"Also, many others too. Civilians reported that people had lost their voices once the GabBot appeared. Sector 7 had a lot of people today because a huge band came." Jaime explained.

"Let's just find a way to destroy the Robot and then we can focus on saving the sh-" Tiffany said when he noticed Sam wiping some tables, hearing the conversation. "s-shop."

"It's alright, Tiffany," Sam said, "I'll find a way to save the shop. I had an idea but I forgot about it. "

"Have you talked to your dad about it?" Flynn asked.

"Nope. And we're badly behind. If you can find a way to raise $5,000 in the next two weeks, then we keep shop. We can't afford anymore slow days like the last 3 weeks."

Then Mikey entered the shop after his appointment with Dr. K and his voice. He then grabbed Flynn's smoothie that he made and sat down in one of the seats disappointed with himself.

"Hey, Mikey," David said, "What's the verdict?"

Mikey then did sign language, "My voice won't come back at all. Even with medicine." Tiffany translating into talk, "Dr. K said defeating the GabBot would bring my voice back."

"Well, how can you morph then?" Jaime said.

He then did sign language to Tiffany, who translated. "He doesn't need to say the words, all he needs to do is to press up the lever."

"Oh…" Jaime said.

"I don't get," Tiffany translating, "is why the GabBot is taking voices all over Corinth. What use could it be?"

"Haunted house?" Dillon tried to be funny.

"No…" Sam realizing the GabBot's act, "it's using the voices for the high-frequency. Like with the SonicBot. He's using the people's voices to transform it into high frequency, breaking the city dome's glass! That's what he's doing!"

"Smart!" David asked, "This is why you're part of the team, Sam. You're the smartest and you pay attention to details."

"Thanks, David." Sam said.

"Well, we need to think of a plan to get the GabBot to us." Sam said.

"Like how?" Jaime asked.

"Well, the GabBot steals voices to get that high frequency. So, we need to think of a plan that involves a large group of people. Like a school play, a talent show, a band co-" then Sam realized something. With his plan, he can save the Shop and defeat the monster. "A concert. Here."

"A band concert?" Tiffany said. "I'm in."

"You guys are in a band?" Scott said.

"Yeah, the Go-Ongers are a band." David said, "I play guitar, Sam plays the guitar, Mikey plays the bass, Jaime plays the drums, and Tiffany's the lead singer."

"Never heard of you guys before." Ziggy said.

"Well, you guys are because I thought of the plan." Sam said.

"What about Johnny? If we do it here, then it the plan will be a failure." Jaime said.

"Well, if we use _them,_" Sam said pointing to the RPM team, "then people will be flooding through, no matter what Johnny says. And then we can have a little concert for tips and stuff. Like a last chance effort to save the shop."

"Incredible!" Summer said, "Well, I'm in. I know everyone's in because this is the only place where people treat us normally." Summer speaking for the guys. The dudes nodded in agreement.

Mikey went to the back of the Shop trying to get it together in his mind that he actually failed. He hated the fact that he let down his teammates, opening his defenses like that.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"Mikey?" Sam said looking for him in the back. He then found him in a corner like a little kid, "Are you okay?"

Mikey said in sign language, 'leave me alone.'

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone, Mikey!" Sam said.

"Listen." Sam said sitting beside him. "You don't need to get angry over yourself. If I were you then I would've done the same thing. You were annoyed so you did that. I can't blame you for that. You're what makes you, you. If that means getting your voice taken away then fine. But, here's the thing. You don't have to be disappointed that you felt like you failed us. It's just a minor setback. We can destroy the GabBot and get your voice back!"

Then Mikey put his hand on Sam shoulder and then mouthed, 'Okaa-chan." Which then Sam laughed and Mikey smiled and then they went out of the back.

"Okay, so we're set!" Sam said, "Saturday, we'll have the concert and we'll tell everyone about it!"

"Let's do this then!" Jaime said. It was about five o' clock in the afternoon when the group decided to close shop. The group decided to leave and went home. Sam closed the lights and flipped the sign to closed.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

At the Garage, Mikey was sitting down, still voiceless, drawing the flier for the concert. It had the RPM Gang, and with good edgy bubble letters, 'Save Sam's Smoothie Shop! Power Rangers Coming!' then in the corner of the paper, in a good design, 'at 3PM! Concert at 5!'

"Hey, Mikey, what are you doing?" Ziggy said sitting next to him.

Mikey wrote, 'Drawing the flier.'

Ziggy then took a look at the flier as he was making finishing touches. "Why do I have to leapfrog over Dillon?" He was asking. Then he kept rambling on and on like the GabBot.

In the kitchen, Dillon was looking at Mikey who seemed to ignore Ziggy's talking. He was right next to Summer who was observing the same thing too. "How long do you think he'll last?" Dillon asked.

"With his voice loss?" Summer said, "a _long_ time." As they kept on observing Mikey.

"…and basically. That's why I'm more stronger than Dillon. I mean, he might've saved me from those grinders, but I can handle my own group and stuff…" Ziggy rambled. Mikey breathed in frustration and then poked Ziggy's shoulder for his attention.

"What is it, Mikey?" Ziggy asked. Then without him noticing, Mikey punched him with a mild thunder fist that sent Ziggy a few feet from the couch and left him by the entrance to the lab. Mikey then walked up to Ziggy and wrote something and made it fall down on Ziggy's chest.

"Ziggy!" Summer said. "Are you alright?"

"Ziggy, shut up." Dillon said reading Mikey's note. "I would've done the same thing." Talking to Ziggy.

"Shut up, Dillon." Ziggy said. Mikey then smiled and then went to the lab and Xeroxed the flier and went to bed.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"The Power Rangers at Sam's Smoothie Shop!" David said in the hallway full of students, waving Mikey's designed flyer. "No joke! _The _Power Rangers! Grab a flyer and find out the time!" And by the time he said this, teenagers have had grabbed fliers from Mikey's hand to find out where the time is.

"Also, a concert will happen after to save the Shop!" Jaime said, "So, buy a smoothie and come in for the concert!" He was handing some fliers to more kids and was nodding their heads in interest and the event spread like the flu.

"Save the shop!" Sam said handing some fliers to some people in the cafeteria during the Go-Ongers' lunch period.

"This is just perfect guys!" Sam said to them walking towards Mr. F's room for R.A.C. School was just done and Sam smiled, "The Power Rangers, the smoothie thing, the concert, this can't go wrong!"

"Hey, we can save the shop." Jaime said. "This way, you can be happy, and we'll smack Johnny in the face."

Mikey nodded his head, since he still doesn't have his voice back. They entered Mr. F's room and discussed a lot of stuff.

"So, Johnny," One of Johnny jock friends asking him, "are you going to see the Power Rangers at the shop?"

He then took his friend's flier and crumpled it into a ball, "No, Bludge. I'm not. Let's just say, that day, it's going to be a _very _busy day for the Terminator wannabe and his friends." He then went outside by himself and went walking somewhere. Probably to send his robot for some rampage.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

An alarm from Sam's morpher went off as they were talking with Mr. F.

"Doc, what's the matter?" Sam said.

"Ran- I mean, Go-Ongers," Dr. K correcting herself, "The GabBot is now attacking the park."

"All right," David said, "we're on our way." The Go-Ongers looked at Mr. F the, 'duty calls' signal. Mr. F nodded and then they exited the room.

Since the park was only a few blocks away from the school, the Go-Ongers ran as fast as they could and arrived at the park where, the GabBot was reeking havoc to the little children and the adults.

"Hey!" Jaime said to the GabBot, "Motormouth!"

"What do you think if we destroy you?" David said to the robot.

"It's futile." GabBot said, "Besides, you can't morph up since… well, the poor children."

The teens gasped at this fact. It was right. The Go-Ongers were in a public place and they couldn't morph or else their identities will be revealed. Mikey nodded to the group as this truth. If they couldn't morph, what do they do.

"No matter," David said. "We'll still defeat you!"

The GabBot laughed at this remark. "Oh!? How?"

Then a spark of thunder attacked the GabBot and a string of thunder connected Mikey and the GabBot. Mikey released the thunder and both Mikey and the GabBot fell down on their butts.

"Mikey!" Tiffany ran toward him. She was trying to help himself up. "Are you alright."

"Yeah." Mikey said in over two days. "I'm alright. Wait." Mikey realizing that he can speak. "I can talk! Thank god!"

"You're back!" Sam said to Mikey giving him a hug. "For once, I missed hearing your voice."

"Haha," Mikey laughed, "Thanks." Then he changed the subject. "The GabBot's right. We can't morph here and if we abandon here right now, then we lose our track."

"So, what do we do?" Tiffany said wondering what was the alternative.

"We use our elemental power and our sidearms. Let's just hope we're not on the news." David said.

"Right!" Then the Go-Ongers got their Civilian Sidearms and combined it with their elemental power. "Sword mode!" They yelled. Then they started charging toward the robot.

It almost seemed useless to attack a powerful robot when they're in Civilian Mode. The Go-ongers carefully attacked the GabBot and the GabBot punched the Go-Ongers who fell back and they attacked again.

"We won't let you harm the city!" They said together.

"Geez, you guys never give up, huh?" GabBot said.

"You got that right," Sam said. "As long as there's evil causing harm to Corinth, then we'll stop it! No matter what happens!"

"Right!" The others said.

"And just because your ability to steal people's voices is going to stop some people," Sam continued on, "It's not going to stop us. We're the Go-Ongers!"

"Let's do this!" Mikey said. Then they raised their swords and then suddenly their elemental power was stronger and the Go-Ongers' swords touched each other's swords as their elemental power fused together.

"Elemental Blast!" They yelled as the elements fired to the ground and it lifted up the mirror that gave the Go-Ongers their power. The mirror was raised completely and then it fired a beam so bright that it almost blinded the GabBot. Then suddenly, the GabBot was somehow getting sucked into the mirror.

"No…" GabBot moving forward. "This can't be!" It screamed and just when it was about to get sucked in, the mirror sent a blinding blast that made the GabBot scream and when the light was dimming, the mirror disappeared and the GabBot was being destroyed completely. An explosion happened in front of the Go-Ongers and the GabBot got destroyed completely.

"Do you think that everyone's voices are back to normal?" Mikey said.

Then they heard cheering from far away.

"I think so. C'mon, let's go to the shop. School's over."

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

It was about 2AM when everyone was sleeping. Suddenly, an alarm from Mikey's morpher, which was really loud, awakened the whole garage. Mikey tried to ignore all of the noise but he couldn't. And he didn't want the others bitch and moan about how early in the morning it was when they get a call.

"Fuck my life…" Mikey said when he got out of bed and made his way to the lab entrance where he put his Engine Charger and put his morpher there to rejuvenate Gunpherd.

"Mikey, do you know what time it is?" Scott said complaining, beginning the bitch and moan period as he opened his door.

"Scott, shut up please. Its obviously urgent." Mikey said when he was about to get to his Morpher and everyone came out of their rooms and followed Mikey.

"Mikey here." Mikey said as he grabbed his morpher and put it on his wrist. "What's up?" in his morning voice, raspy and sleepy.

"Mikey, you have to go to the Shop! Urgently! Something happened!" Tiffany said in a worried way.

"Why? What happened?" Mikey said snapping out of his morning mood to a serious voice.

"It's Sam… he's breaking down right now. The Shop got vandalized!" Tiffany said.

"I'm on my way!" Mikey said.

"I already contacted Jaime. Get your butt here!" Tiffany said.

"Got it!" Mikey said. "Mikey out." He ignored the fact that he was wearing pajama bottoms and a T-Shirt on, he had to go there. It was an urgent thing. This involved a friend and his friend's most prized possession. "Are you guys coming too?"

"Let's go." Scott said. The gang then went to their vehicles and Mikey rode with Flynn.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

In about 10 minutes, Mikey and the RPM team arrived at the scene of the crime. With Corinth Police Squad Cars, yellow tape, cops investigating inside the shop. And the shop was obviously a mess. Broken windows in the front, the tables broken badly, chairs were damaged, and the TV was in shambles. Mikey immediately jumped out of the Jeep and running towards Sam.

"Hold on." A Police Officer said, "You can't cross the tape."

"But, that's my friend right there! If I can be next to him-" Mikey trying to talk in an understandable way.

"I'm sorry. But, only people who own the place can look." The Officer said.

"It's fine." David said to the officer. "He can come. He's part of this tragedy too."

"Okay. Fine." The officer said allowing permission.

"They're also with me." Mikey said pointing to the older Rangers.

The officer sighed annoyingly and then nodded. Mikey ran as fast as he could until he saw Sam who was there looking down at the ground, still as a board.

"Sam!" Mikey yelled until he saw him completely. "Are you alright?"

Sam just nodded as he was tearing up but attempting to hold his tears for his friends.

"Come here." Mikey hugging Sam. "I'm so sorry. Whoever did this to you, they deserve to go to jail." Sam then hugged Mikey back and then sobbed on Mikey's T-Shirt. "It's alright. You cry. Let it all out." Mikey said and with that Sam even cried more.

"Who did this?" Jaime asked.

"Johnny." Tiffany said, "We found this in the front of the broken door." Tiffany said revealing a note that said 'Never mess with the best.' Mikey thought it was some sort of revenge since he humiliated him when it was his first day of school. And he knew that he had a vendetta with people with Venjix Technology.

"Fucker." David said. "Hey, Sam. We're going fix this place. Don't you worry about that."

"Thanks guys." Sam said between sobs, "I don't know what would happen if I wasn't with you guys right now." Then the Go-Ongers came and went to a group hug hoping that it can comfort the saddened Sam.

Sam never felt so loved before. He could tell them anything and they'll accept it. It's almost as if the Go-Ongers was his family and he was part of it. He was thankful that he had friends. He smiled.

"Don't you worry, Sam." Mikey said, "We'll fix this place. One way or another."

-PRRRPMGO-ONGER-

"It seems as if they work together better than we could ever be." Summer said to Scott who the RPM Group saw them be together for a group hug.

"Yeah… maybe _they _can do a better job than we can do." Scott agreeing.

"Maybe we need to be on Standby." Flynn suggested.

"Maybe you're right, Flynn." Ziggy said. "I mean, look at them! They're a family. Nothing can tear them apart. Even vandalism."

"Perhaps we need to learn something from them." Dillon suggested.

"That's our Mikey…" Gem said.

"Caring for everyone." Gemma completed.

-PRRPMGO-ONGER-

"I love you guys." Sam said.

"We love you too, Sam." David said.

"Sam Mason?" The lead investigator said.

"Present." Sam said. The investigator came and approached him.

"Okay, it seems as only a vandalism. Nothing was stolen. Only shelves, the blenders, tables, and the windows are damaged. Have you called your insurance company?"

"Yes, I did. And they'll check it out in the afternoon." Sam said wiping some tears.

"All right. After all of this, we'll keep on investigating on who did this. For now, I hope that everything is all right in your life."

"As long no one is dead, then it's fine." Sam said. "Good night, Officer Roager." Sam thanked and then the investigator nodded and the police officers took off and went out of the crime scene.

"I guess…" Sam said, "I'll close shop. My dad will understand."

"No!" The others disagreed.

"Sam, we'll save it." Tiffany said, "We're the Go-Ongers!"

"We can do anything! Even the impossible!" Mikey pointed out.

"Whenever someone needs help, we'll help!" Jaime pointed out.

"And it seems as if you need some help." David said.

"And we'll help." Scott said. "Sam, you and your family put blood, sweat, and tears to make this shop be its best."

"And we're not going to let some jock ruin your life." Flynn said.

"Thank you guys." Sam said wiping more tears. "I love this family."

"We do too, Sam." Mikey said signaling for a group hug. "We do too." Then the Go-Ongers and RPM Rangers came in for a group hug. Being together made Sam smile now. He loved the fact that he cared for people and people cared for him in return.

Then suddenly the Go-Ongers' elemental powers went in full effect and then a light brightened in front of the group. The group released from the hug and they noticed the light and what was happening. The mirror was revealed. It was the same mirror that destroyed the GabBot and gave them their powers. Then a reflection of a woman was revealed in front of Sam.

"M-Mom?" Sam said approaching the mirror.

"Hello, Sam. I'm your guardian." Mrs. Mason said in the mirror. "I love you so much and I'm so proud of you. Your compassion and love for your fellow rangers and friends and keeping our family shop has been amazing. I could not have asked for a better son to defend the world."

"Mom," Sam said, "I love you." He was speechless. He couldn't believe it.

"And now, using the Celestial Mirror's power, I'm going to do this!" Mrs. Mason said. Then the light glowed even brighter making the group shield their eyes. Then a beam of light shined across the shop. The light intensified and as it began to dim the mirror was beginning to vanish.

"Mom!" Sam said.

"Don't worry, Samuel." Mrs. Mason said. "I will protect you in anyway I can." Then the mirror vanished as Sam touched the ground, crying again.

"Sam." David said as the group approaching him. "Your mom is right. She'll protect you and we'll help you guys in anyway we can."

"Thanks, you guys." Sam said wiping again some tears from his eyes.

"Uh, guys?" Jaime said. "Check the shop out."

"Oh my god…" Sam said. Then the group look at what they thought would be the destroyed shop, but what happened to be… the shop in perfect order? The group entered the shop and couldn't believe their eyes. It's fixed? What could possibly happen that can make this… Sam's mom. "Mom did this?"

"Maybe," Mikey said putting a hand on Sam's shoulder, "You have someone looking over you." Sam cried his eyes out when he said this. Sam did have someone watching over him and it was a miracle. This shop was a miracle. And the next day, customers came. _Thank you, Mom. I love you. _Sam thought as every customer entered the shop and bought a smoothie.

* * *

**Next Time: **Sometimes being a Ranger, especially the Red Ranger, can be pretty crazy. With David, he feels he doesn't deserve to be the Red Go-Onger. So, he turns to alcohol to relieve his stress. Bad idea when you get caught by Scott. When a Venjix Robot injures his fellow friends and teammates, can he be able to handle it? Episode Seven- Lights, Sounds, and Chaos.


End file.
